The Dark War
by Completly-Hopeless
Summary: It's been 90yrs since The Dark War, and yet here I stand behind this podium. Millions of people still come from all over to hear the story. I'm glad they do, gives me something to talk about."I am Z013, an outdated android with one hell of a story to tell about a group of people that shouldn't have been able to band together, but they did, and they stood at the front lines of war."
1. Prolouge: Some Catching up to do

**Leo Albin**

_T22386-Human Junkyard Planet_

_3303 AD_

I rested against the seat, staring at the red illuminated door. My head was throbbing from being thrown around by the turbulence and my hands were cramped from trying hold on to a seat that was meant for 6ft+ alien hunters. The drop onto this planet had been vigorous and unforgiving to say the least.

A week ago I was bound and determined to regain my honor within the clan, and it took me forever to realize this, but I couldn't regain what I never had. Now I've committed an act of cowardice and slaughtered any chance of ever fitting in with the yautja. Stealing an escape pod from the clan who "accepted" me and a former friend of mine into their clan.

Not gonna say I'm proud of leaving, because I'm not. I have not only proven the human race to be as treacherous and deceitful as the hunters say, but I have proven myself to be a bad blood. Bad Blood in their terms mean criminal in ours. I have proven myself a criminal, a cowardly one at that, and will most likely be hunted by Arbiters, the law enforcement of their species.

The drop shuttle door opened with a slam, kicking dirt into the air. One breath of the planets air and I almost vomit. "2 week old rotting corpses smell better than this." I take my mask off my belt and put it on. After tapping a few buttons on my wrist gauntlet, the mask comes to life. The filtration system installed on my mask should help with the shit smell. Oh wait, I take that back, apparently it doesn't help with the smell. Although, it does help with the low oxygen levels here.

Taking a good look at my surroundings, I notice that there's no sign of civilization. Not even a single sign of life. This planet had no man-made buildings, but it's still obvious that this planet is human owned. Humans are the only species I know to designate worthless planets as junk planets, and there was nothing here but human junk as far as I can see.

"Of all the planets there are in the galaxy, I'm stuck on a fucking junkyard planet."

The sky was filled with nothing but different shades of brown clouds. Looking at the horizons, no vegetation or trees in sight. My mask reads that this planet has high nitrogen levels and low oxygen levels. Ohhh but that's not the worst part. My mask is low on energy, but even if I found energy, it will only last so long before it's air filtration will cease to work.

I can't go back to the drop shuttle and make a break for it, drop shuttles aren't made to fly. So in short, I'm stuck here. I don't think a human ship will be coming here to drop off junk anytime soon, because this planet looks to be filled. A junkyard planet that's filled usually doesn't get anymore junk drops. Meaning I'm stuck on this dead planet with intergalactic alien hunters after me. So unless I die from suffocation first, the hunters will most-likely kill me.

Fuck, what have I gotten myself into now? I've never been in trouble this deep before. What can I do? I'm dead! Even if I somehow kill the hunters, my mask runs out of energy and I suffocate.

Wait, no! I kill the hunters, I get their ship.

"Hahahaha! Who am I kidding? I'm gonna fucking die." I couldn't even beat the smallest of yautja in a spar, forget trying to kill experienced yautjas skilled at killing other yautja because regular prey got boring.

I can, at the very least, make their hunt entertaining. First, I got to run and get away from this spot. Where to go? I mean, nothing really stands out. There's only junk, junk, and look at that, more junk.

Oh, I know! I'll just close my eyes, spin around in a circle and count to five, and where I'm facing is where I'm going. Yea, that sounds good.

"1...2...3...4...5!" I opened my eyes and started running. Feet kicking against the ground and arms swinging in perfect sync, I jumped over and dodged obstacles in my way. Gracefully landing on an unstable metal slate and tumbling my way down to the bottom of a junk pile. I couldn't see anything on my tumble down, too busy with trying to protect my face and some vital organs. The armor being my only protection against the sharp pieces of metal cutting at my limbs and ribs. Just when it seemed like it'd never end, I hit flat ground and the tumbling ceased. I managed to get myself up with the help of an ancient washing machine, and just stared at the sky.

Two yautja ships decloaked, looks like they want me to know they're coming. "This is how I'm going to die?" My hand closed around an object. "Hunted by the very clan I hunted with?" I threw it.

Soon enough, I was punching a pile of junk out of frustration and despair. Not feeling the pain as cuts from rusted metal made crimson red blood drip from my fists, creating small pools on the ground beneath my feet.

I only stopped when a cold metal hand grabbed my wrist.

"What do you think you're doing to my favorite pile of junk ya fuckin crazy?" The world around didn't seem to exist, only this one person. Who, in fact, wasn't a person. She was an android. Usually you couldn't tell by visuals alone, but the android mechanics on her right arm were exposed.

She has golden tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair styled in cornrows. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit and black boots. She also has a golden septum piercing with a chain that attached to a stud on her left ear, and her right ear had a small stud to match.

"Hello? Did you not hear me? I said, the fuck you think you doin to my shit?" She took a broken metal bar out of the pile next to her and slammed it against the pile of junk in front of me. I didn't flinch, I couldn't. Besides an ex-friend I used to hunt with, this android is the only thing relatively human I've seen in 2 years. I was never expecting to meet anyone else.

The android let go of me and took a couple steps back. She looked disgusted as she scanned me.

"Scans don't show that you're mute, deaf, or retarded, but it shows high Epinephrine activity and low levels of dopamine and serotonin. You're stressed, angry, and either sad or depressed." She scratched her head as she continued. "Scans also show that your masks filtration system is failing you. You're not receiving enough oxygen, but the lack thereof has not affected your brain yet. However, it's starting to affect your muscles. You're probably going to feel a sense of euphoria soon, and shortly after you won't be able to coordinate yourself as functionally as you would normally. I suggest controlling your breath and calming down."

I didn't even realize I was breathing so fast until she said something.

"Well, seeing as you're here with me and you look like that." She motions to me. "You must have gone through some real shit. I mean, you were just screaming and beating the shit outta junk. You're also bleeding but you don't even seem to care!" I didn't know I was screaming. The android crosses her arms and smirks at me. "Is the poor little human having a mental breakdown?" She adjusted her stance. Hand on her hip, feet aligned with her shoulder width, confident looking.

I've never known an android to have ever been designed with this much personality. It must be a malfunction in her systems core. "I guess I'll assist you, but only because I pity you." I winced as the android grabbed my arm, the bleeding one, and dragged me behind her. I don't think she notices the pain she's putting me through, or she doesn't care. She just keeps talking, only I can't seem to bring myself to say anything or do anything more than stare. "My place isn't too far from here, it also has oxygenation machines, so you can chill there with me. I guess."

Her grip was almost painful on my wrist. Damn androids and their inhumane strength!

By the time we got to her place, my hand was gone, or at least it felt like it was. We must have walked a mile or two without a break. So my legs were sore, but I can't imagine how her lips would feel if she were human. She was talking the entire time, non-stop, and would not shut up! She was talking about this pile of junk and that pile of junk, and how she sorted them all by alphabetical order. Like they actually matter.

Anyway...

Even from my damn-near dead state, I could tell her place was a small house made from some junk metal. "Here's the door." The android let go of my hand, fucking finally, and walked up to the door. It was a HUGE metal door that looked like it weighed easily 200 pounds. Then this bitch picks the heavy-ass door up like it was a damn pebble.

"Hello stranger. My name is Z013, I can lift up to 1,500 pounds, and this is my crib." She said posing in front of her "crib".

It was a single room, but it was large. The ground was dirt and there was a bed in the left corner made up of ripped up furs and cloths. There were small plants under blue lights in the other corner of the room. Right below the table of plants was the oxygenation machine she was talking about. In the back of the room was a table with different books, papers, and pens all on it. To my left was a stocked bookshelf that sat next to a small barred window and to my right was a small kitchen area. The appliances were probably restored from junk piles, at least they looked like they were. In the middle of the room was a large grey rug covered in books.

Android Z013 turned on the oxygenation machine before closing the heavy metal door and plopping down on her bed. "Sorry there isn't any real place to chill. So just make you a spot." She said as she picked up the book next to her and started reading.

I sat against a wall and took off my mask, placing it on my belt and grabbing the last healing shard I have. I should save it for when the hunters catch up to me, but I'm bleeding and there's no other healing supplies around. I Quickly stole a glance at Z013, she's still distracted by her book. I grit my teeth and stab myself with the shard. Struggling not to make a sound from the pain, I put down the handle. Yautja healing shards are weird, you stab yourself with a blue knife and then it heals you. I never could understand the science, but it works so I do it.

Looking back up, she's still reading. Good, I don't need questions I can't answer.

The flash of blue lights catch my eye. I never really noticed before, but the plants look human, I also haven't seen any human vegetation in a LONG time. I want to get a closer look.

"Na-ah-ah. My potato plants are off limits."

"Did you say, potato plants?" I asked, making Z013 jump to her feet. She almost seems happy, excited even. "You actually talk!" She rushed over to my side and dragged me closer to the potato plants. "Yea, those are potato plants! That potato plant is my favorite." She points to the one with a little flower next to it. "I like to watch them grow, nothing else better to do when you have nothing else to read."

"Could I eat some?" Z013 just looked at me. "Excuse me?" I shifted back. "I-I'm really hungry. Could I eat some of the potatoes?" She broke out in a fit of laughter, looking insane. "You got any credits? I ain't givin you any of my potatoes unless you got some damn credits."

"Um. I don't have any."

Z013 crossed her arms. "Well, guess you're gonna starve." She went to turn around but I grabbed her arm in desperation. That was a mistake. "Don't ever fucking touch me! I picked up that heavy ass door! Imagine what I could do to you!-" I zoned out her lecture as to why I shouldn't touch her and how she could kick my ass in 50 million ways. Xenomorphs scare me more than her, and I'm not even that scared of xenomorphs.

During her lecture that I am currently ignoring, something catches my eye. Something I hadn't noticed before, a picture. A picture powerful enough to make me tear up.

"Is that, Earth?"

Z013 stopped in the middle of her lecture to look at the picture. "Uh, yea. That's a picture of Earth, it looks really pretty. I wish I could go there."

"No you don't." Z013 quickly spun around and brought her hand up like she was going to slap me. Something made her stop and put her hand down. Whether it be her sheer will or my dumb luck, I thank it. "I've been here for DECADES! Don't tell me I don't want to go there!"

I merely shrugged. "Alright, go see another dead planet then."

"What are you talking about? It still looks like that, I haven't gotten any updates stating that it has changed." I feel kinda sorry for her, the one place she really wants to go to, and she doesn't know it's dead. "If it did, I wouldn't be here and a lot of people would still be alive." Z013 moved to her bed and sat down. "Then why didn't I get any update?" She put her head in her palms. "Am I, outdated?" She asked out loud, but I think the question was aimed more towards herself. In response, I just shrugged.

"What happened? Why are you here?" Z013 asked, looking completely broken.

"It's a long story."

Z013 scoffed as she stormed over to the kitchen, nearly knocking me over in the process. She grabbed a pot, poured some water into it and set it on the stove to boil. Then she walked over to the plants and grabbed a few potatoes, none from her favorite potato plant, and she threw them into the pot.

I could have sworn she said I couldn't have any without credits, but I ain't gonna mention it.

Z013 picked up a stack of books off the rug and threw them across the room, clearing a spot on the rug. Then she grabbed my shoulders and moved me to the carpet, shoving me down in that spot and sitting down in front of me.

"We got time, talk."

I shrugged. "Do you wanna know about Earth or me?" Z013 crossed her legs. "I want to know everything. Your name, where you came from, what you've been through and anything you think you might know that I don't." I couldn't hold back my snickering. She seemed offended by it. "What?" Her expression turned to one of anger. "I know a lot of things you don't."

"Would you just tell me your damn name and spill your shit?" I crossed my arms with a smug grin. "I thought you said we had time. So why are you rushing?" Z013 grabbed a nearby book and chucked it at my head. My arm flew up to block the incoming book, an instant reaction. "Ok, ok, just chill." She was already going for another book. "I'll tell you my name if you just calm down!" She froze and opened her hand to drop the book. "My names Leo, Leo Albin."

Z013 nodded and put her hand out with a smile. "Well Leo, it's nice to finally know your name. You already know mine, Z013, but I guess you could call me Zoie or Zoe." We shook hands.

"Well, this is going to be a tough story to believe. I hope you don't mind if I start from the beginning."

"I'm an outdated android who has lived hundreds of decades on a junk planet, wasting her time by reading, alphabetizing junk piles, and watching potatoes grow. I survive by scavenging for micro hydraulics and electrical charges, but you know- I'll try to keep an open mind." She chuckled. I never knew they put dimples on androids.

"Well, I guess I'll start with Earth. Then I'll work around to me."


	2. Chapter 1: Learning The Fate Of Earth

**Leo Albin**

_Earth _

_Uncle's place_

_3300 AD_

"Wait, no, please! You can pull this on me, but your niece? She's only 17." Mom stood tall against my uncle James. She was easily the strongest person I knew, no matter her 4'1 height. "Look, there's not much I can do for you two. I have to worry about my own, but listen before you go off. I know someone who could get you two off the planet in time." He dropped his suitcase and dove his hand into his pocket before shoving his wallet into my mother's hands. "What's this for?" He ignored her question as he picked up his suitcase. "There's enough in there to afford a one-way ticket for both of you, but do not under any circumstances tell anyone you have this." My mother looked inside the wallet, pulling out a business card and a stack of hundreds.

Unlike the colony planets, we still used money.

"When you call that number, ask for a reserve at bulls. If bulls is full, take whatever offer you get. They'll give you a location and a time. Whatever you do, do not be late." Uncle Jason said as he rushed out of the door. My Mom never looked up as he left us in his home, or what used to be his home.

I stood and looked out the window for what, I assume, would be the last time I'd ever see him in person.

Mom grabbed my hand to get my attention. "Honey, grab the phone. We're leaving."

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_T22386-Human Junkyard Planet_

_Z013's place _

_3303 AD_

"Sorry to interrupt your story, but you should tell me what happened to Earth first. Then get back around to yourself." Z013 said leaning forward to rest her head on her hands. " No problem, I remember my mom telling me how the Earth was dying when I was around 17. I remember it like it was yesterday. Well, actually, it was three or four years ago." Z013 yawned, looking unamused.

"I remember my mom explaining that Earth's death was a slow process that started way before my time, or hers. She said that It dated back to when they first started making ships for space travel."

"Hold up, what about Global warming? Wasn't that killing the Earth?" Z013 interrupted. "Oh, ya. I'm a little too young to know all about that, but what I do know is that Global warming was taken care of way before I was born." I can't imagine how she feels about hearing all of this. "Oh." Z013 said, scratching the back of her head.

"Anyway, It takes a lot of toxic fumes, chemicals, and radioactivity to build one ship to withstand space. Thousands were built each day. The last few years I remember on Earth was filled with ugly dark clouds, storms, and heavy rain that killed off plants and made people sick. Resources quickly became scarce, drinking water drastically dropped and there was next to no vegetation. Clouds only cleared up once or twice a day, allowing the people of Earth about an hour of sun a day. Most animals were extinct, like elephants only existed in books and kangaroos are a thing of the past."

Z013 stared, mouth agape, so I just continued "Earth, and all of the people who were unfortunate enough to be stuck on Earth, died."

"How'd you get off?" Z013 asked in a shaky voice.

"I was getting to that."

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Earth_

_Rooftop of some building_

_3300 AD_

Harsh winds blew as heavy rains hit us with no mercy.

Mom huddled next to me as she whispered encouraging words. Stuck outside, shivering with the rest. All of us were waiting on our reservation to get here. We were told to wait here, on the top of this building with no cover. We were surely going to become ill soon if we stand here any longer.

We stood here in the middle of the night, in the freezing winds and painful rain, for a smuggler to take us off of this dying planet we all called home.

"Hey, is that? It's them!" The person next to me shouted as they pointed up at the sky. My mother held onto me tighter, smiling as we were put into the ship's spotlight.

When it landed, every minute seemed like an hour. We all stood in front of the ship's doors, eager for them to open. Eager to be somewhere warm, somewhere safe.

"We're finally leaving hun. We're safe now." Mom whispered as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

Then the doors opened.


	3. Chapter 2: Before the Arrival

**Jek'tual**

_Yautjan clanship_

_3300 AD_

The back walls were illuminated red. Decorated with teeth, vertebrae, skulls, and necklaces made from ribs and fangs. With each trophy was a story. Stories told from the mouths of those I had hunted with. Trilling at the memories of when I was a young hunter. Not even a year after my chiva, the test to prove you are worthy of being a hunter, I used to tell stories of my hunts. Learning from an early age, earlier than most, that you were not a successful hunter if only you talked about your prowess. I would wear my trophies and fight anyone for the simplest of reasons. I once fought an aseigan, a slave, because I felt it looked at me too long.

I thought I was the c'jit, the shit, but I only lived in the pits. In the pits, we all fought for our own sleeping space, food rations, weapons. Anything any yautja had, they fought for and defended. Amongst the clan, you were only successful when you leave the pits. When hunters from ranks higher tell tales of your hunts. When females would come from different clans and fight each other to be your mate.

I am very successful.

I came from nothing! From my mother abandoning me and thinking me the runt of her pups, to the leader of my own clan. Now I have the third largest clanship amongst my species, around 38 pups, many trophies, and lived to old age. Now I am awaiting u'sl-kwe, the final rest, the final hunt. Until then, I lead my clanship and take packs of young un-blooded on their Chivas for entertainment.

Taking my time with walking over to my wall of equipment. The wall had weapons of all kinds. Yautja weapons, kainde amedha [xenomrph] tails and claws, a single engineer weapon, even the pyode amedhas [humans] weak weapons. As for armor, I only have one set. I could have hundreds of different armors, but I grew fond of one particular armor set.

I was on a hunting expedition to either trap a queen mother for relocation, or kill one. Queen mothers are highly intelligent, strong, and can control kainde amedha queens. Most of the elite hunters who joined this hunt died. I was lucky to have made it out with my life. My right pinky and index fingers are missing, and I have a bionic left arm that I wear with pride. In the end, we had killed a queen mother. I had made the killing blow, meaning the trophy was mine to claim. I took what I could and we left. That same guan, night, I had called upon my best blacksmith and requested that he make the best armor he could out of my queen mother trophy.

I had on all of my armor, all but the bio-mask. It's a tradition to carry the bio-mask on hip until we land. I was to supervise a batch of thirty-four unblooded yautja on their Chivas for the next few moons. Only equipping weapons that unblooded were allowed to carry, just in case. Ten moons ago, I had one of the unblooded grab ahold of one of my shurikens while I was in combat with a kainde amedha. He was not allowed to use it, because he was too low of rank, and has never used one to my knowledge. In the end, he died and I never found that shuriken. Now when I take the unblooded on their Chivas, I don't bring any weapons they aren't allowed to use.

Walking towards the kehrite, the training room, I noticed there was an unblooded standing outside. When he saw me he ran back inside, but it's too late, I already know what's happening. I used to be unblooded once, a long time ago.

In the kehrite, it is against the rules for unblooded to fight without the supervision of an experienced hunter. Usually, there is a runt who cannot fend off the others to see the fight and so they become the hult'ah, the spotter. This one is the runt, so he became the hult'ah. I think I will make him fight whoever wins this fight.

Punishment for being the runt.

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287_

_Landing pads _

_Late 3300 AD_

After a couple of months of our long journey, we have landed on colony planet 287, Carplis.

22 people stood in front of the ship's doors, shoving each other and yelling. I stood in the back against the wall, waiting silently for the doors to open. Just like everyone else, I was impatient. I want to see what's behind those doors, what someone so dear to me, died for me to see.

Tears began to form in my eyes. The last thing I want to think about, to realize, kept crawling its way back into my head these last few days.

My mom is dead, and it's because of me.

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Earth _

_Rooftop of some building_

_Early 3300 AD_

The ship doors opened and everything went quiet. The lights were so bright that they were almost burning our eyes. We couldn't see who was walking out, only two silhouettes of men holding guns.

Once the lights dimmed, one of the men spoke out in a gruff voice. "Here's how things are going to go!" Taking a pause and grabbing out a piece of paper, he looked over each of us as if he was counting. "I'm going to call each of you by your name and then you're going to come aboard. I'll start listing off names from highest paid to lowest."

One by one, people started going up the ship's ramp when they heard their names. Mom hugged me tighter and sobbed. "We're getting off mom. We're gonna make it." I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head, trying my best to reassure her worries. Whatever they may be, I don't know. All I know is that it's going to be nice not having to worry about rations, restricted toxic areas, or hearing about dying planet news. "It's ok mom, we're safe." Mom moved back from my embrace, placing her hands on each side of my face. I leaned down so she could plant a kiss on my forehead.

We were supposed to be safe, so why didn't I feel like it?

Mom spoke in between broken sobs, her bottom lip quivering. "I love you more than you will ever know. You're my baby girl." Why does this sound like a farewell when we're getting off together. "Mom-?" She put her finger over my mouth and hushed me. "Shh, shh, shh. I need to finish." The look in her eyes makes me worried. "When they call your name, get on and don't look back. No matter what happens, just know that I will always be with you every step of the way and I'll always love you. Ok?"

"I'll always love you too. But why wouldn't I look back? What do yo-?"

"Last and definitely least, Leo Albin." Mom wasn't holding it back anymore. Even in the rain, I could see her tears. "Mom?" She took my face in her hands and kissed me on my forehead one last time. "Don't look back."

Suddenly she spun me around and pushed hard. My mind was blurred and my feet frozen. I was about to fall when a stern hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Hey Scott, get this one on the ship." Scott firmly placed his hand on each of my shoulders and led me to the ramp.

My mom and I, we were supposed to get off this planet. We were supposed to live our lives together. Now It's just me, why? Uncle gave us all that money. Why didn't that cover?

I elbowed Scott's arm and managed to get one hand off. "Lemme fuckin go!" I yelled as I ducked to hit him in the ribs, causing him to bend over. Coming to a complete stop when I saw the look on my mother's face. She was standing there, broken-heartedly smiling. Waving at me to go.

Moms hand went to cover her mouth as she wrapped her other arm around her stomach. Her eyes could cry no more, but they showed so many mixed emotions. I was losing her, she was going to die here without me. I was the reason she could not- would not get off this planet.

"Why? Why did you do this?" I whispered, watching my mother from the ship's ramp. Dropping to my knees.

I started to lift from the ground. Feeling the warmth of someone's arms around me, holding me to their chest. "I'm sorry kid. Your ma only had enough for one ticket." He turned around and started to walk into the ship.

"Hey, Scott!" The other man called to Scott. "Yea?" Scott asked, straining from holding me up. The other man motioned towards mom. "This is sumthin she needs to see." He said in a monotone voice, not allowing any hint of emotion through.

The rain settled down to sprinkles as the wind stopped.

"I'm sorry kid, but this is a better way to go. A lighter sentence than the one this dying Earth would give her." The man said as he picked up his gun, aiming at mom.

"No!" I resisted, eyes widening.

Scott grunted against my futile resistance. Kicking with all my might, biting, and punching as much as I could. "Don't!" I yelled as the gunshots echoed, booming like thunder. Tears streamed down my face as my mom fell to the ground. She lay perfectly still, short blonde hair covered her face. Her blood spilled beneath her, mixing in with the puddles. No sign of life, no sign of pain.

The man stepped in the way so I couldn't see her, but to no avail. This is something I'll be seeing in my nightmares, something I will have to deal with for the rest of my life.

"C'mon, let's get the kid inside." The man said, leading the way into the ship. To shocked to fight anymore, I stay limp. Scott carried me into the ship, cursing under his breath. His arms covered in blood from my pathetic resistance.

Once the doors closed, Scott dropped me. Leaving me on my knees, staring at the floor.


	4. Chapter 3: the Arrival

**Authors Note**

_Hey guys! _

_How are you liking the series so far?_

_I know it's a slow start, but it'll build up very soon and very quickly._

_Especially after the introduction of a new character in the next chapter_

**Happy reading :) :) :)**

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287_

_Landing Pads_

_3300 AD_

Being cramped on this small ship for a few months sucks ass. We were all eager to get off, especially since everything onboard costs money and no one wanted to have any form of communication with anyone.

"Ah!" I yelped as a stern hand pushed me into a stranger. The owner of that stern hand is Ron, the ship's captain.

Ron's a large scary man whose looks fit his personality. He's a talker alright, brutally honest, don't even think he knows what a filter is. Just, not so fond of anyone outside his crew. Learned that personally.

He's also the man who killed my mom. I will never stop hating him, but I knew what he did was a mercy killing. Scott, the man whose arm I chewed up, explained that my mom knew she would have suffered. She requested they kill her. Saying she would rather die right then and there, than to die slowly and miserably on Earth.

Why did I need to see it? My only guess is so I wouldn't have a reason to go back.

Ron managed to push past the crowd and climb up the ladder to the control panel. Once up there, he leaned over the railing and taunted us. Pretending to push the button that would open the door. "You pieces of shit ready to get the fuck up out my ship?" Ron asked as the 22 people roared at him to open the door. "Me too! I Can't fuckin wait to have my ship back!" Ron said, glaring at us.

With the push of a button and a flip of a switch, the doors opened.

Now, with us being in a ship for a few months straight, we aren't used to natural light. Some people were prepared with sunglasses and others like me had to cover our eyes. "Awww, What? You guy's don't wanna leave? Well, that's just too bad. I don't want you guys here." Ron teased. The light burned so much, I'm practically bling right not.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, slightly jumping at the hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey kid. How you been?"

"You're an asshole, Ron." I said, but the rude prick just laughed. "Nice to see you're doin well. The natural light's a little bright huh? You'll get used to it." Ron said, lightly rubbing my shoulders as he led me outside. Through the slits of my eyelids, I could see some people walking around and some tan-ish colored buildings not so far from the grey landing pads we were on.

"You're gonna have fun here, adjusting to the two suns and 36 hour days." Ron said in between laughter, stopping us on the edge of the landing pad. "But hey, look at the bright side. It's better on this planet than on Earth." Ron stated as he let go of my shoulders. "That pun intended?" I asked, making him laugh. "Oh yea, definitely."

"Shi-!" I exclaimed as I fell.

Ron pushed me off the landing pads, causing me to land roughly on my hands and knees. I winced in pain from my palms being scraped. "Get out there shrimp. You got places to be, a new life to start. Shit, you might even become someone relatively important someday." I think out of all the time we spent together, that's the nicest thing he's ever said to me. "Bye kid." Ron said, turning to leave towards his ship.

My hands and knees throbbed in pain as I struggled to get back up, but at least my eyes have adjusted to the natural lighting. This planet doesn't have grass like I heard it would. It was all dried and dead, no evidence of there ever being trees on this planet. Just a lot of sand, rocks, and hard ground. The sky was beautiful though, blue with a pink tint caused by the two suns. I hardly ever got to see the one sun Earth had, and even though the two suns made it unbearably hot, It was a welcome change.

This heat is making me thirsty though, but I have nothing with me besides the white tank top, brown sweats, and black boots I'm wearing. Which all happen to be dirty and torn. I used to have a nice orange hoodie, but I had to trade it for food.

"Hey kid." A stranger's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "I wanted to see if you needed any help." The stranger said from behind me.

"I'm fine." I replied, staring at the lady's indiana jones fashioned hat. "Well, that's nice to hear. You took quite a fall there." She sounded as if she was talking to me for a reason, like she was trying to bring up something. "Ya, well I'm fine now." I dust off my pants and turn to head into this foreign city, but was stopped when the weird lady opened her mouth again.

"Wait, I heard you came on this planet alone." She's too persistent and it's annoying. "I didn't come here alone. There were 22 other passengers and the ship crew." I said bluntly.

The lady put her hand on my back and started leading us away from the landing dock. "Yea, but none of them are here to help you get on your feet." For being annoying, she had a point. "I think I can deal." I said, and she chuckled. Her teeth were perfect, bright and straight. I bet she had braces sometime in her life.

She didn't leave me alone like I was hoping she would. She walked with me through the gates into the city. For how small this place looked from space, it was huge. There are a lot of people here though, it's difficult to walk through the crowds. The lady was keeping close to me so that we wouldn't be separated.

The buildings were tall and slender. They varied from different hues of brown and tan, to different hues of grey and silver. They were made from different types of advanced metals made to keep the heat out. There's no concrete sidewalks, or concrete anything for that matter. No light installments, cameras, or security guards. It amazes me how old fashioned and colorful this place is.

"If I read your file right, you came from Earth. I don't know if you noticed, but things are a little different here." She said, making me laugh. Not because it was funny, but because she had no idea. She chuckled along and grabbed her water bottle, taking a drink. That water must be so refreshing. "You can have the rest if you like." She offered politely, and I snatched the bottle. I wasn't meaning to snatch it, but I did. "I come from a group who help kids and poor families. Since there isn't C.P.S or a Welfare here, we volunteered." She explained.

A random gust of hot wind hit us, making the weird lady's brown hair fall from her shoulders. She looked to be in her mid 20's."Is the wind always this hot?" I asked, fanning myself. Although, no matter how hard or fast I fanned myself with my hand, I couldn't get myself to cool down. "Unfortunately, yes. It doesn't get much cooler at night either, It's like this all year round. Maybe some hot rain flashes here and there, but hey, this is a desert planet. Gotta expect some high temperatures and little rain." She explained, almost gleefully.

In other words, if I don't die from dehydration I'm going to die from heat exhaustion.

"We have a place where kids stay. It's quite nice there, but it's a little overcrowded. So if you don't mind, I was thinking you could stay at my place for the night. Just so you could get a little more adjusted before diving right into the culture here." The lady said. She has pretty blue eyes, just like my mother. She also had fair colored skin, but tanned. You could tell by looking at the lighter parts of her arms. Must be from the sun, I mean suns.

"Sure?"

* * *

**Jek'tual**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

The unblooded were restless and impatient. Something they will learn to control throughout their lives if they make it through their chiva. They've already fought each other for their armor and weapons. It's easy to tell the weak from the strong in this group.

As the clan leader and their chiva overseer, I am the one to take the first step onto their hunting grounds. I always enjoyed this part, torturing the unblooded by taking forever to step out onto the hunting grounds. I like to chuckle at their frustrated clicks and growls before finally stepping out onto the ground.

Not a moment after I stepped on the ground, they charged off the ship. I watched as they looked over the desert layout of this planet with the utmost curiosity. Their scent of excitement could be more than easily picked up, something else they will learn to control if they survive.

There's only one problem with this hunting ground. It's on the same planet as a large pyode amedha habitat, a large human habitat. However, this is not the only chiva hunting ground with a human habitat I had to take unblooded to. This pack of unblooded pups should do fine like the others before them. The humans are far enough that they shouldn't even know we're here, but close enough to where the unblooded might be tempted. If the unblooded were smart and listened to my lessons, they would know better than to wander anywhere near the habitat of humans. The best hunters will usually hunt without alerting unwanted prey, but unblooded are stupid and like to do what they want to.

The beginning of a chiva, and there's already a problem. We have been here half a sun with no signal to begin the chiva, there must be something wrong. I roared over the unblooded to gain their attention, then I instructed them to train with each other before their chiva began. I instructed them to do so until the hunter, who was assigned to plant the facehugger eggs, sends the signal to begin.

I growled as a smaller unblooded pup was thrown into me. I lifted the pup up by his throat and grabbed his side so that he was above my head, then threw him back into his training session. All the while, making it look effortless. The other pup barely had time to move out of the way.

The alpha amongst the unblooded pups roared as he pointed at the large symbol in the sky. The symbol meant "hunt" in our language, and it's the signal I was waiting for. The pups had maps on their wrist comps, but I still pointed in the right direction. It's my way of giving them permission to start their chiva. They roared as they sprinted with their spears in hand. I can no longer tell them what to do, it's their hunt and I can not get in their way. Even if they are all about to die, I cannot interfere.

I can only watch them hunt and kill them if they step out of line.


	5. Chapter 4: The Alien Queen

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287_

_City Square_

_3300 AD_

We stood in the middle of what seemed to be the market. The stands and store entrances were covered by colorful blankets and held down by bright colored ropes. Some shops and stands had beautifully crafted rugs laid down, they all look handcrafted. The desert ground we walk on is a tan shade of orange, but it only added to the vibrant life. The people here wore colorful robes and head coverings. Some were barefoot, and others wore sandals. Most people were carrying baskets or some kind of colorful bag. This place is beautiful with a middle eastern feel to it.

"Alright then. Well, this is Carplis. Carplis is a new planet that needs as much help as it can get. Most households and living spaces here are in alleys. The population status here is overpopulated, but everyone here has a role. Men and women work jobs of their own choosing, and the children give everyone hope for a brighter future." She said, and I looked up at the sky. "How bright do they want it here?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Why don't we stop here and rest for a bit? Maybe get some food and water? Talk a bit-" I stopped listening to her. All I could focus on was the sound of music. Soon enough, I found myself following it through a large crowd of people.

When I reached the middle, there was a band of four people performing. One man was playing some drums, two men were playing some kind of string instruments, and there was a woman who played the flute as she danced. She seemed to be the main attraction of the band. She would dance with her hips and stomach. Twirling and leaping to the other side of their circle. She wore two-piece clothing. Her stomach, shoulders, arms, and the front of her legs were exposed. Her clothes were white with golden decorations that danced with her. She was dark-skinned and had primal white designs painted on her. Her black hair was cut really short, like a pixie cut. She had a golden septum piercing with a gold chain attached to her golden earrings. She was barefooted with some kind of golden foot jewelry. Needless to say, she was beautiful. When the song ended the crowd applauded and the flute dancer, along with the rest of the band, gracefully bowed. I didn't notice we had stopped walking. I was trapped in a trance that ended with the music.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, it was the lady. " Hey, you need to be more careful, you could get lost. By the way, I know this one really good spot to eat. They serve great food and the workers there are always friendly. We should go there and grab a bite to eat before going any further."

"You had me at food."

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_T22386-Human Junkyard Planet. _

_3303 AD_

"Planet Carplis? I remember hearing about that planet right before I was sent here. It's a colony planet isn't it?" Z013 asked.

"Yup. It was very beautiful when I was there. It had a very strong middle eastern feel to it. The most commonly spoken language there sounded like it could've descended from some middle eastern language on Earth. I'm sad that I was only there for 4 hours before everything happened. You see-" Z013 leaned forward, the light grey blanket she had wrapped around her almost fell from her shoulders."What happened?" I felt like facepalming, but I rolled my eyes instead. "I was getting there." Z013 sat upright with an embarrassed smile. "Oh shit, sorry. Go ahead." I opened my mouth to continue, but I forgot where I left off.

"You know what? I'll just tell you about a former friend of mine." Z013 tilts her head like a puppy. "Why is she a former friend?"

"I was just getting there."

* * *

**Syrai Clarke**

_Carplis, colony planet 287,_

_Hospital stations._

_3300 AD_

I'm finally almost done with my shift for the day, and maybe if I tell myself that enough it'll make the day go by faster. I'm a physician, and probably the youngest one on Carplis. I'm only 23 and all of my coworkers are significantly older, which sucks, but I deal.

In my break time, I'll start by taking a nap from a long day at work, then I'll go on to working out and sparring with androids. I've been training with fighting bots my entire life. I'm a physically active person, a very talented fighter, and a survivalist. I'm only a physician because I am running from a life filled with nothing but violence. Besides, fighting and all that is more of a hobby to me.

"Mrs. Syrai Clarke? You've been called by general Mark Steffenburg. He wants you to meet him at the lower levels." I about jumped. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed the door opening. Wait, did he say the lower levels? I hate going there. That's where all the serious shit happens. The lower levels are a series of hallways that connect the labs, the hospital, the marine base, and the hangers together.

"Thank you. Tell him I'll be there in 15." The nurse nodded as he walked out. Mark Steffenburg is my adopted uncle. Even though we aren't very close, we're family and we trust each other.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Brown eyes stared back at me as I took my curly brown hair out of its ponytail. I ruffled my shoulder-length hair before tying it back up in a messy bun. I'm a proud Latina with an olive skin tone and vitiligo. My condition isn't bad, a few lighter spots here and there. The bigger spots are on my back, and a few small spots on my arms, legs, and neck. I don't have any spots on my face. The fellow doctors here offered to treat my vitiligo, but I like my spots. They're what makes people remember me, along with my height. I stand a little taller than most of my female coworkers at 5'11. I've been called an amazoness more times than I can count.

I stood in the secret elevator, the one Steffenburg gave me access to, and waited for it to reach the bottom. When the doors opened, the first thing I always notice is the dark grey metal walls that line what used to be a cave wall. The flooring is also the same metal. It's dull and boring down here.

When I got to Steffenburg below the ship hangars, he was talking with another high ranking general. Behind them was probably the largest ship I've ever seen in my life.

"General Steffenburg, what's going on?" Steffenburg turned to face me, and so did the general he was talking to. "This is Syrai Clarke, my most trusted personnel and my niece. I believe she is the most qualified to assist us in this task." As Steffenburg introduced me, the general gave me a skeptical look. "Your niece, are you sure? Wouldn't you rather have someone who isn't a loved one, or a woman, work on this? I'll remind you that this job is very dangerous."

"Excuse you?" I asked. It looked like the general was going to answer, but Steffenburg quickly interrupted. "Not at all, I have faith that she will be more than suitable for this job. She is an intelligent and studious young woman who knows how to protect herself all too well. She'll be fine." The general looked me dead in the eyes. Like lasers, he burned holes through me with his glare.

"Have you ever heard of xenomorphs?"

* * *

**Syrai Clarke**

_Carplis, colony planet 287,_

_Lower Lab stations._

_3300 AD_

We were in the underground labs. Scientists, marines, and androids walked the corridors. There wasn't a single corridor that happened to be empty. It was dimly lit by lights from the control panels, machines, and various other technologies. The labs didn't have actual walls, so the pipes and machinery that went into making this place were exposed.

Steffenburg turns toward me and whispers in my ear while the general was busy unlocking a high-security door. "We'll discuss the terms of a contract later." Before I could ask about a contract, he turned to face the door.

When the door opened, it was loud. The general and Steffenburg walked ahead of me. The room was covered in dim green lights from eight vials that sat on pedestals in the middle of the room. The lifeforms in the vials were strange and disgusting. They looked kind of like a hand with a tail. There was a strange opening in the middle of this things -I don't even know what to call it- in the middle of this things palm? In the middle of this things face? I see no signs of breathing, movement, or life. Is it even alive? I lightly tapped on the glass and nearly fell into the other vial behind me.

This thing was alive! It launched itself at me from inside the vial, a type of tongue thing extruded from the strange opening. It's tail thrashing around as a means of escape. "Watch out. If that facehugger latches onto your face, you're a goner." Steffenburg said as he put a hand on my shoulder, leading me to the most gigantic and ridiculously secured door I have ever seen. The general scanned his eye, finger, and I.D card. Then he repeated some said phrases. Some of those phrases were in a language I've never even heard of.

After some processing, the door started to unlock.

The moment the door opened, an unearthly and deafening screech filled the room. The loud noise left my ears ringing, but neither the general or Steffenburg seemed bothered by the sudden high pitched cry. The general stood with his feet shoulder-width apart, and his arms crossed like he was proud. "That, would be The Alien Queen. We caught her a couple of weeks ago."

The tall being, known as The Alien Queen, was huge. She had to be at least 12ft tall. She was trapped by shock chains and stuck behind a cell of thick bulletproof glass. She had an elongated head, with no eyes, and a crest that lay atop her head like a crown. Two sets of arms, one set smaller than the other, and a long tail. She had a pitch-black exoskeleton, you could tell from the shining armor-like exterior that resembles a beetle. Her teeth were bright white and glistening from the saliva that covered them. "We call her The Alien Queen because of her crown, and her ability to control her children" The general said as he stood dangerously close to the glass so he could place his palm on it. The queen roared at his gesture.

After I removed my hands from my ears, I looked up at the queen. "That thing has children?" Steffenburg moved next to the general. "That thing is a xenomorph queen, we're harboring her until we can refuel the general's ship. It should take at least a day. In the meantime, we could use a good doctor to study alongside our scientists."

The lights flickered. Steffenburg must have noticed me tense. "We're underground, sometimes the magnetic waves can affect the lighting." The lights flickered again, this time it lasted long enough to give me an uneasy feeling. Steffenburg opened his mouth to speak, then the lights went out. We were all dead silent for at least a full minute when the emergency lights came on with a click, illuminating everything red. I couldn't see the xenomorph queen, the room behind the glass was pitch black. "We're fine, the backup generator-"

The queen's hiss was loud and stretched. Her form could barely be seen in this lighting. She was standing right behind Steffenburg with her hands on the glass, the chains still hung from her wrists. A smaller mouth protruded from her larger mouth. Almost like she was sniffing the glass, or trying to bite it.

The glass breaking could be heard from a mile away. She broke the glass with her tail, the same tail that stuck through Steffenburg's stomach. Blood slowly poured out from his mouth as he choked, staring at his crimson covered hands in disbelief before falling limp. The queen gave a piercing screech. The sound of metal hitting the ground caught my attention. One of the queens children had burst through the vent and responded with a screech. The children look like smaller versions of their mother, just without the crown and extra set of arms. It tackled the general before he could get his gun out, and stuck its second tongue in his mouth. Muffling his screams.

I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting, leaving a slight burn from the stomach acid. I don't know what the hell happened here, but the most primal part of me knows what will happen if I don't move. My feet barely carried me out of the queens cell. The moment the queen's lair door closed behind me, I collapsed. I didn't even notice the tears before I saw one splash on the ground.

I'm back in the room we were all in not even 20 minutes ago, all of the vials that held the facehuggers were empty. What's worse, is that there are three bodies on the floor. Two bodies had the facehuggers wrapped around their faces, and the body in the left corner is one of the queens children. There was some green substance eating away at the floors and walls around it. I'm guessing their blood is acidic.

"This can't get any worse."


	6. Chapter 5: The Breakout

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287,_

_Day of arrival._

_3300 AD_

We snaked our way through the crowds of people, entering this building with beautiful red and yellow carpets. The lady started talking to one of the waiters in another language. While she was doing that, I focused on the scenery. The walls were a dark tan and almost everything was decorated with the symbol of what looked like a zebra. The lady tapped my shoulder and I followed. We were seated, not at a table, but at a rug. The rug we sat on was a deep purple, but still had the zebra type of animal symbol. "Do you know what that is?" She asked. I guess she noticed my curiosity. "The little animal? A zebra?" I answered, and she gave a hearty laugh. When she noticed I wasn't laughing she stopped. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were joking."

The waiter introduced himself and bowed as he handed us the menus. When he left, she continued. "No, they aren't zebra. They're a type of cattle that has kept this planet alive. To pay respects to the animals that attract customers and keep this planet plentiful, the people here often decorate their houses, clothes, and head coverings with them." She explained. The waiter came back and asked the lady a question. "Do you need another minute?" She translated for him. "No, I'll just have whatever you're having." I replied, assuming she didn't realize that I can't read this language. She nodded and translated the order, continuing after he left. "The animal decorated on the rugs and walls of this restaurant are called Zylph. They look like zebras, but are much bigger and have feline type tails. They also have hidden horns in their manes and come in bright vibrant colors." They sound pretty.

"So… Is this the only city on this planet?" I asked out of curiosity. This place is nice, but it was too overwhelming and crowded. "Yea, this is the only city on this planet, an overpopulated city at that. Although, there are a few buildings not so far outside the city. There's a lab, a hospital, a hangar with some large ships, and a military base. Nobody outside the labs and military base knows what's going on in there. Hey, if you end up workin in there you should tell me what the hell they're doin in there." She said, just as the waiter came back with our food. He bowed as he set the plates down on the rug in front of us and bowed as he walked away. Looks like I'm havin a light pink steak with some potatoes and broccoli. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. You'll fit in, in no time. Just watch." She tried to reassure me, then cut a slice off the steak and put it in her mouth. I looked down at my plate and picked up the utensils.

Hopefully it doesn't taste bad. When I put the slice in my mouth, I almost cringed. Not because it was bad or anything, it wasn't. It was just really sweet, almost like candy, but with a bit of steak flavor.

"Oh, my name is Zora Sheath. It's nice to meet you Leo Albin."

When we finished eating, we walked across the market to an alley. Alleys here didn't feel dangerous or desolate like the ones on Earth, they were full of life. Buildings were stacked close together with laundry lines that hung from window to window. Kids wrapped in robes playing together with kites or whatever toys they had. Men and women talking to other men and women. Teenage girls and boys hanging out with each other. Everyone enjoying their lives as families, friends, and neighbors.

We stopped in front of a tall tan building. "Here we are." Zora looked up and pointed to a window with an orange Zylph curtain. "That's my window on the top floor, and elevators aren't installed in these buildings. Ready for a climb?"

I looked at the building, then back at her. "Please tell me you're kidding." Zora laughed and held the door open.

* * *

**Syrai Clarke**

_Carplis, colony planet 287_

_Lower Lab stations_

_3300 AD_

These pieces of shit are in the vents, they're everywhere. There isn't a fucking corner I could turn in this place where there wouldn't be any evidence of a xenomorph. Whatever these things are, I hope they die easy. The only weapon I found in this god-forsaken place is a pulse rifle. It was on some dead marines body with only half a clip in it. I haven't had to use it yet and I hope I don't have too, at least not until I find a way out of here. I don't want to get stuck using the gun down here, It's too loud and everything echoes. If I kill one xenomorph with this thing the rest will come running.

"Hisssss-."

I crouched down and slowly peeked into the hallway. A xenomorph was on the ceiling and climbing back into a vent shaft. It's tail thrashing against the inside of the vent. I followed the noise in the vents with my eyes, It's running for the vent opening behind me. Does it know I'm here? I don't see any lockers, tables, desks, or doors. There isn't anywhere to hide, there's only a dead body in this hallway.

It's a fresh body with a gaping hole in the middle of his stomach. His name tag read "Richard Gared." By the looks of it, something had burst it's way out through his chest cavity.

The body was cold to the touch and it was starting to turn pale. " I have to hide somewhere." I sat the body upright and laid underneath him. Blood seeped into my clothes as it dripped from the dead body onto me, and I can honestly say that I don't care about that right now. I'll get my karma later when this man haunts me after everything is done.

I could hear the xenomorph landing heavily on the ground. My head was turned to face the wall so I wouldn't blow my cover. The tapping of its talons stopped right behind my head, I can feel the warmth of its breath on my neck. The xenomorph hissed again and nudged my head. Then as fast as it came, it left.

I waited for a few before throwing the body off of me. I have to find a way out before something else finds me.

I slowly made my way to the end of the hallway. There's an important-looking door with a scan card for the lock and a dead body leaning against the door. The weirdest dead body I've seen down here, besides the xenomorph corpses. The body was neat. No blood or terrified look on his face, only the top part of his shirt is ripped. As I got closer I noticed the movement of his chest. This guy isn't a body, he's alive!

"Hey, wake up!" I slapped his face a couple times, maybe a bit too hard. His brown eyes fluttered open as he ran his hand through his black hair. "Wha-What?" He wore a lab coat with a dark grey shirt and black pants. "What happened to you?" He rolled his eyes and tried to get up, but he was too weak. Then he held his hand up, his skin looked unusually pale. "You gonna help me up? I have something I gotta do." Maybe I should've slapped him a little bit harder.

"I'll help you if you tell me what you gotta do and what happened to you. "I crossed my arms and glared down at him. "Fucking-... I gotta activate the containment breach lockdown, and a fuckin xenomorph jumped on me and suffocated me with its fucking mouth. Now can you help me!?" Before I could reach out to help him up, he bent over in half with a painful moan. "Fuck!" His hands grabbed at his chest as if he was having immense chest pains. I kneeled down next to him and put my hand on his neck. His pulse is going at a fast rate. "Are you having a heart attack? Heartburn? Just calm down and-." He shook his head and grabbed my arm. "Just. Help. Me. Up."

What else am I supposed to do?

I threw his arm over my shoulder and heaved him up. He swiped his card and unlocked the large important-looking door that I found him leaning against.

There were holographic maps, a large computer board, camera feeds on one large screen, and an oval table in the middle of the room. It looks like a control room. "I need you to set me over there. In front of the main computer board, the bigger one." I walked him over there as fast as I could. "You need me to do anything else?"

"Yea, keep quiet and shoot any bugger that comes near here." Would it be humane if I slapped him again?

He went into a small spasm while trying to grab a computer chip out of his pocket. "Here I can-." I went to help him but he slapped my hand away. "Fuck! You won't just wait another damn minute, will you?" What the fuck is he talking bout, wait another damn minute? "Hey, lady! Would you mind grabbing that chip from my pocket?"

" I just tried to help you and you slapped my hand away!"

"Just fucking get it!"

I grabbed the chip from his pocket and handed it to him. He inserted the chip into the main computer and started typing in some commands. "This is to reupload the lockdown to the system, it's a backup in case the lockdown ever malfunctioned. It would take too long to fix everything, I just have to insert some codes in order for it to- Work!" He groaned in pain and bent over in half. The computer screen was black, but the words were bright green.

[+] Download plugin? [Yes]:

[+] Downloading in process….

[+] Virus detected….

[+] Fend off the virus? [No]:

[+] Continue download? [Yes]:

[+] Turn off all surveillance cameras? [No]:

[+] Turn on all surveillance cameras? [Yes]:

[+] Initiate emergency backup? [No]:

[+] Terminate emergency backup? [Yes]:

[+] Activate Containment Breach Lockdown? [No]:

[+] Terminate Containment Breach Lockdown? [Yes]:

[+] Lock specimen cells? [No]:

[+] Release specimens? [Yes]:

[+] Lock any/all access to the surface? [No]:

[+] Open any/all access to the surface? [Yes]:

[+] Open hangar doors? [Yes]:

…

"What did you just do?" I grabbed his shirt and lifted him out of the chair. "Tell me!" He wiped the blood out of the corner of his mouth. "We're all gunna die anyway." He pushed me away and sat back down to cough up more blood. "Ever heard of pirates, hun? We're always for hire when there's enough goods to offer. We were hired to send a very fragile shipload of xenomorphs to Carplis and open it thirty minutes after landing. The person who hired us had our ship disguised as a government drop ship and even loaned us some fake uniforms and I.D's. We were supposed to make sure the xenomorphs got to the population and that no one gets off the planet alive." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. " I don't know who hired us, but whoever it was decided that this planet is inconvenient." He finished, turning around to look at the main screen with the hangar camera feed.

Xenomorphs were running at full speed out of the hangars and into the city.

The pirate laughed before he went into a narcoleptic shock. His body began to violently spasm, and I just stood back to watch. His neck snapped loudly and his body stilled, but his chest was still moving. It looks like something is trying to break out of his chest. Kind of like Richard Gared. "What the-? Fuck!" Something just launched itself out of his fucking chest. It was gross, white, slimy, and looked like a snake. It slithered past me and into the vents, all the while screaming.

I stared at the vent for the longest time before shaking my head. "I have to get out of here, this place is gettin to me." I fixed the pulse rifle in my hands and left the control room. The only escape plan I can think of is to hijack one of the ships in the hangars, but first I have to kill any aliens in my way, get to the hangars, then hijack a ship and get out of here.

It's the only chance I have of surviving, too bad no one else will.


	7. Chapter 6: A Noble Sacrifice

**Authors Notes**

_Hey readers! _

_The pace is finally starting to pick up._

_Things are starting to get dangerous and action-packed, just what I like._

_I hope you are liking the story so far._

**_Thank you so much for reading :3_**

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Some Alleyway in Carplis_

_3300 AD_

Why did she have to live up on the 7th floor?

"Well, here's my place. It's not much, but it's something." Her place is a little studio. Kitchen, living room, and bedroom all in one. "You can sleep on the futon if you want. I can even pull it out to make a bed. There's food in the-"

"Can I take a bath?"

Zora set her hat on the coffee table and kicked her shoes off. "I don't have a bath, but I have a shower. The bathroom is the door on your right. I'll get you some clothes." She opened the closet next to the window and pulled out a matching pair of sports bra and underwear. Then she grabbed a pair of army green harem pants and a black tank top. "You can have these, they don't look good on me anyway."

"Thank you."

"Oh, the hot water is closest to the wall and the cold is the furthest from the wall. It'll take a while for the water to heat up." She said as she bundled the clothes and threw them at me.

"I'll be out in a min." I'm glad she's a nice person. If I were still on the ship they'd want me to pay for the shower.

Once inside the bathroom, I caught a glance at myself in the mirror. Thankfully, I still got my thick thighs and my hourglass shaped body. I thought I'd lose it from how much I was starving on the voyage over here. Last time I weighed myself I was 117, I used to be 125. Although, 117 is a healthy weight for my height. At 14 I grew to be 5'2 and haven't grown since, now i'm stuck short for the rest of my life.

Damn, I look a fuckin mess." I muttered, looking over at myself in the mirror. "Ow!" My fingers got caught in a knot as I tried to comb through my dirty blonde hair. It's knotted at the ends and looks a bit greasy. To my surprise, it actually grew past my shoulder blades. I managed to part my hair to the left, barely covering my eyebrow piercing.

I didn't even notice that my nose was red until I parted my hair. "When did I get that?" I lightly scratched my nose. "Oww." The touch left a burning feeling where my finger was.

I remember my mom saying something about having very sensitive skin when it comes to sun exposure. Then again, she's as white as a ghost. I, however, am not as white as a ghost. I have a fair skin color and look tan compared to her. I just wish I had her eyes, she had the prettiest blue eyes that only radiated love and kindness. I have a large pair of grey-hazel eyes that, with the help of my chubby cheeks, make me look younger than I am.

"Hmm?" The right side of my face is blurry. I stepped forward and wiped the mirror.

It was steam, that means the showers ready!

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Zora's place_

_3300 AD_

"Are you alright in there?" Zora asked. "Yea, just getting dressed." I already had on the underwear and sports bra. "I threw away your old clothes because they're pretty much done for."

"Ok!" I yelled out as I put on the clothes she gave me. When I walked out of the bathroom, Zora was sitting on the couch drinking coffee as she scrolled through the news posted on her holographic screen.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower."

She looked up from the screen. "Wow. Who are you and what are you doing in my house? The person from before looked entirely different." She joked.

Zora bent over and tossed a pair of dark brown greek sandals by my feet. "I didn't have any extra shoes to spare so I hope you don't mind sandals. Hopefully we wear the same size." They were a bit tricky to put on because of the weird design, but they looked nice once I figured out how to put them on. They stop at my ankle and zipped up in the back.

"They fit."

"I thought they would, we both have some small feet. I'm a size 6 in womens and 5 in boys, incase you don't know what size you are." She set her coffee down on the table and stood up. "You should look out the window. It's quite the view."

Zora moved the curtain. By the looks of it, her place is on the outer edge of the city. "Aren't there usually birds flying around a city?"

"Yea, you're right. There's usually a lot of Kri flying around in the sky. Kri are these flying bird/monkeys. They sing, puff their chest out, and fluff their head feathers up to look like a mohawk when they're trying to find a mate. They're either blue with some pink, or vice versa. I don't know what happened to them today, they're usually all over the city."

A couple large buildings sat outside the city a few miles out. The hangar door and the hospital sign is the easiest to spot from here. Although, the hangar door was left wide open and unguarded.

I jumped when Zora rested her hand on my shoulder. "The building to the left is the hospital and the gigantic building on the right is the hangars for military ships. The labs are underground."

This place is overcrowded, so why is there no-one outside? How can she not notice how quiet it is over there?

"We're on an overpopulated planet and no-one is outside the hospital. No patients going in or coming out. No guards patrolling the grounds. No pilots or mechanics in the hangars. What's goin on?" I asked, an all-too-familiar sense of danger making itself known in my gut. Zora shook my shoulder. "Stop being paranoid. A lot of people here can't afford medical, so they take care of each other."

"So they take care of heart attacks, internal bleeding, and diseases without medical equipment? This place is overcrowded, how can there not be at least a few people over at the hospital?"

"Well-" Zora paused, fixated on something outside.

Past the city and labs, somewhere in the horizon, there's a firework in the shape of some kind of symbol. It could barely be seen from where I stood. "You guys just shoot off fireworks whenever?" Zora lightly shook her head. "No, the people here only shoot off fireworks on holidays. I've never seen a glyph like that before." Zora stated, looking confused and slightly concerned.

A sudden movement on the ground caught my eye. Dozens of large black creatures with spiked tails ran from the hangars towards the city. They easily cleared the security fences, some were jumping over and others dug under.

"What are those things?" I asked, turning to Zora. Her head shot down to look, but she never answered.

"Oh my god." Zora's whisper was so quiet that I almost didn't hear her. She was staring out the window, pale and horrified. Her hands covered her mouth as tears ran from her eyes. Whatever those things are, they're attacking people.

Right in front of our building, a mother screamed as her children were pried from her arms. Her children were being dragged back to the labs as the mother was stabbed through her stomach with a spiked tail. With a seemingly effortless motion, the thing lifted her up and casted her body aside. Her children screamed as she skidded a few feet before tumbling to a stop. She didn't move after that, she was perfectly still.

I grabbed Zora's arm, but she seemed to be stuck on the creature. "Please tell me this is some really elaborate and fucked up welcome home yours!."

The thing stood on its hind legs, arched its elongated head back, and let out an ear piercing screech. Then it jumped onto our building and started to climb up the wall. It climbed up two floors before breaking into a window. It wasn't long until the rest followed.

Zora snapped out of her frozen state and grabbed me by my wrists. "Listen. W-we need to grab-. There's some emergency kits in the hallway. I'll go grab them while you get some supplies together. We-we need to leave!" Zora turned to run but I stopped her. "You can't go out there they're in the hallway!" She put her hand on my shoulder. " I'll be right back. There's a bag in my closet and a pulse rifle under the futon. It has a loaded clip in it so handle it with care, and don't point it at anything you're not going to shoot. You know how to shoot a pulse rifle, right?"

"Yea."

"One more thing. If I don't make it back in 15 minutes, or one of those things breaks into this room, you need to take the pulse rifle and get to one of the ships in the hangars. If there aren't any ships in the hangars then try the landing pads." She rubbed the side of my arm with her thumb.

"If one of them break in I can just kill it with the pulse rifle."

"No! The pulse rifle is only if you absolutely have to use it. If you can run, then run. Don't waste the ammo because that's all I got."

"Then what's the pulse rifle even for?"

"Last means of Defense." Then she turned out into the hallway, leaving me alone.

* * *

**Zora Sheath**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_7th floor, Sythes hotel_

_3300 AD_

I left Leo in the room where it's the safest. I'm responsible for her now, that means I have to put myself in harms way in order for her to get a fair chance of living past this.

The hallway was empty, for now. Screams and the sound of explosions came from all over. The smell of blood and bodies filled my senses. With my heart racing and blood pumping, I ran to the emergency kit holder by the stairway. "Fuck, the glass doors locked." What am I going to use to break open this damn glass? I could break it with my fist, but I might get cut. What if these things smell blood. Could they?

One of the room doors squeaked open, and I started to walk to it. It's an insane idea, I'll admit. Definitely not one of my better ones.

*Hissss.*

One of those things is in that studio, but from what I can see with my back against the wall, there's a flashlight in there. It's next to a chair in front of a cabinet, not so far from the door. I could use that to break the glass and get the kit. I don't own a flashlight and we really need one for when it gets dark, or for really dark places. This planet has two suns so it doesn't get dark a lot, but there is a 12 hour span where it does get dark. We will need the flashlight then.

I froze with my hand on the door. I have to go in there, but everything else is telling me to run. Oh well, looks like everything else is smarter than me. "One, two… Go." I forced myself to stand in the middle of the doorway and open the door. The alien had its back turned towards me, and as far as I could tell, it had no idea I was here. I gotta hurry while it's distracted.

Tip-toeing my way across the room while keeping my eyes peeled on that mother fucker is a challenge to say the least. It's so terrifying to look at. So much that I kept my back on the wall and held my breath. It was holding a guy up by his face and looked like it was kissing him. The hell is it doin that for?

I jumped when my foot knocked the flashlight over. I went to pick it up, but stopped when a clear substance dripped on my hand. I touched it with my other hand, squishing it with my thumb and index finger. It feels like glue but looks like saliva. The fuck is it? Wait, it couldn't be. I looked up to see an exoskeletal abdomen.

*Hisssss*

"AHHHHCKK!"

It picked me up by my throat and held me against the wall as it's second mouth grazed my face, like it was smelling me. It was judging me for something. "Please -Cough- Let me -cough cough- Go." It's grip is too tight, I can barely breathe. The creature hissed again as it poked its tail against my stomach. "No, plea-Uhhck." I can't even scream. I never imagined the pain I would go through if I had a tail stabbed through my stomach and out my back, but if I did, I would have been nowhere near the amount of pain. What was even more sinister about this creature, is that the motion seemed effortless to it. Like its tail is a heated knife and I'm the butter.

Darkness started to cloud the corners of my vision as I grabbed the tail that's stabbed through me. The creature now held me up by only its tail. It brought me close to its face and opened its mouth to show me its pearly white teeth. Then it threw me with an enraged screech. I flew through the room and heard glass break. The feeling of falling came soon after, but like everything else, it was slowly numbing away.

I hope Leo wasn't lying about knowing how to use that pulse rifle. She's going to need it.


	8. Chapter 7: An Acidic Battle Cry

**Jek'tual**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

In their first real combat, two of my students have died. Shortly after their death, the xenomorphs retreated. The rest of the unblooded decided to stay put while I used a vial of xenomorph acid to rid of the fallen bodies. We don't want humans to find yautja dead bodies or our technologies, like they somehow managed to find a queen. Why else would the xenomorphs retreat? Xenomorphs are too stupid to retreat tactically on their own without a queen. The humans must have one somewhere.

I roared at the unblooded to gain their attention. They circled around me as if we were in one of our lectures on the clan ship, but a group of five pups ignored me as they talked amongst each other. Not doing anything about the disrespect would prove me to be something in which I am not, It would prove me too weak to correct them. I walked over to the group and pulled a dread out of the bigger ones head, the talkers hand flew to his head as he cried out in pain. Green blood dripped from the wound, down his dreads, and on to his arm. Nothing a Medicom can't handle, if he can get one of his hunt brothers to give him one.

"The oomans have a queen." I can not lead them, but I can inform them of the change in their chiva. " Go hunt." I said no further because nothing else was needed to be said. I have already told them in previous lectures what we must do when dealing with a hive. If the pups were listening, they would know we must fight our way to the center of the hive and plant a wrist bomb. Those who don't make it out in time, or fall at the hands of xenomorphs, will have died an honorable death.

I followed as they tracked the fleeing xenomorphs to the outer rim of a human compound, where we were met with even more xenomorphs. They were forming a defensive circle around a human encampment, in which neither of them have made a move to attack us. Confirming my suspicion that the humans are harboring a queen.

"N'yaka-de?[Master?]" I turned to meet the eyes of the runt. "Are you challenging me?" The runt instantly looked down in submission. "No n'yaka-de. We found a clan brothers body." I looked from the runt to see the rest of the pups circled around a fallen hunters body. "He is not your clan brother. You have not proven yourself to be apart of this clan yet." I moved past the runt and through the circle of pups. There was a clean hole that went through the fallen warriors abdomen, he was killed by a xenomorph.

"Nau'gkon dtain'aun bpi-de. [the fight that began would not end until the end]." I said, opening the vial of acidic blood and emptying what's left of that vial. The pups stood behind me, watching as the acid ate his body away. When I stood, they circled around me. Waiting for orders they do not need. They do not have to stay by me or in my sight, they just have to prove their strength and show me a trophy from their greatest kill.

" Are you lost pups or hunters?"

The pups clicked at each other, deciding where to hunt. Working as a group, the smartest choice for them at this moment. Maybe they have been listening to my lectures afterall, if so, then most of them should live.

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Zora's place._

_3300 AD_

Another blood-curdling scream made its way through the halls, each one making me stop in my tracks. Every scream getting closer, working its way up the floors. It's how I've been keeping track of the creatures, listening for the screams of the victims.

I stared at the ceiling as I sat on the futon with a bag between my feet and the pulse rifle laying next to me. It's already been 20 minutes, I know Zora said to leave if she didn't come back in 15 minutes, but I hate being alone. I'll give her 10 more minutes before I leave, so to pass the time I'll go over everything I packed. Just to make sure I'm not forgetting anything, maybe it'll calm my nerves. I reached down and unzipped the bag. " I got a holographic screen, canned food, a bandage roll, hydrogen peroxide, paper, led pencil, eraser, and a water canister in the bag. I got the loaded pulse rifle, a knife, hairspray and a lighter on my person." Don't think I'm missing anything.

*AHHHHCKK!*

I looked at the wall next to me, where the scream came from. "That one was really close." I can't waste any more time here. I was hoping she'd be back by now, but something must've happened. She wouldn't leave me here to die, would she? No, she would've taken the pulse rifle with her if she was going to leave me here. I threw the bag on my shoulder and grabbed the pulse rifle.

"All you gotta do is get to the ship hangars and leave. If there's no ships there, don't panic, go to the landing pads. Don't aim at anything you're not going to shoot, this is all the ammo I got. The pulse rifle is only for absolute protection. If I can run, then run." I stood in front of the door with my hand on the doorknob, trembling as I turned my wrist.

I peeked into the empty hallway. All the doors were closed, except for one. That's probably where the scream came from. "Maybe it's not too late to help?" I could use the pulse rifle if I have to. Zora never said my protection, she just said protection. Besides, I really don't want to be alone. I hate being alone.

The door was wide open. I could hear a struggle coming from inside. "No, plea-Uhhck." That sounded like Zora! The creature's hand slowly dropped from her neck and hung by its side. Zora was still in the air, held up by the creature's tail. Blood pooled beneath Zora, pouring out from her mouth and dripping onto the creature's tail from her abdomen. With weak and shaking hands, she grabbed the creature's tail. Her expression was stuck in shock, but her eyes looked blank. Like she wasn't really there. Then suddenly, the creature screeched and Zora was thrown out the window.

"Zora!" My hands flew to cover my mouth, but it was too late. The creature knew I was here. It's inner mouth opened and closed with a snap. "Fuck no!" I reached in and slammed the door shut. Not even a second after, the creature bursts through the door. It screeched as it chased me through the hallway. It was gaining on me, fast.

I opened the stairway door and started running down the stairs before the creature could catch me, but then I slipped. My knee hit the step at full force as I instinctively brought my arms up to protect my face. "AHHH!" I cried out when my head slammed into the corner of a step. Grunting in pain the rest of the way down.

With one arm pulsing in a beat of pain and the other holding my head, I used the stair railing to pull me up on my shaking legs. "Ow!" I nearly fell over from the pain pulsing from my left ankle up to my knee.

The upper set of steps and the railing were covered by some weird black substance. "Eww." I was covered in the substance, it looked like saliva but it was very slimy and thick. This must've been the reason why I slipped down the stairs.

*BANG*

The creature started beating huge dents in the door. I think it's safe to say that, that door will not last long. "Please help me!" Someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled. "Ahh!" I instinctively put weight on my bad ankle to keep from falling. "Please!" She was stuck on the wall covered in whatever the black substance was. I looked back and the creature that was pounding on the door was now on the ceiling, halfway down the stairs. "I can't!" I grabbed the back of my shirt and struggled against the hands that held me in place. "No! Please help me!" My back was turned on the creature, but I could hear it approaching. "I'm sorry!" Tears streamed down my face as I grabbed the knife from my pocket and stabbed her hand. She released me with a scream.

*HISSSS*

The creature was right behind me, its warm breath hitting the back of my neck as saliva dripped from its mouth into my hair. It killed Zora without a fight, but it's not killing me without one. I could pull out the pulse rifle, but I won't be able to shoot it fast enough.

Tightening my hand around the knife, I turned my head to get a look at it. "I'm gonna make you bleed before I die." It growled when I spoke. "You hear me?" The creature lifted its tail up to strike, but I was too quick. I spun around with the knife and sliced at its throat, holding nothing back. It reeled back, hands flying to its wound with a drowned screech. Green blood pouring out from the wound and melting through the floor. I dropped the knife into the steaming mess of melted metal.

"Shit!" I damn-near vomited from the pain. A couple of small acidic droplets made it onto my hand and was now melting through. I slowly looked up from my hand just as the creature fell to its knees, then through the hole in the floor.

I limped away, cradling my hand. This time prepared for the slippery black substance that covered the stairs. Once I got to the ground floor, I turned to take a look at the creature I killed, but it wasn't there. It had melted through the floor.

I stood next to the door that leads into the main lobby and I waited. Listening for any movement, but I don't hear anything. I put my hands on the doorknob and twisted it slowly, afraid that it'll make any noise. When the knob wouldn't twist anymore, I pushed. The door was lodged and difficult to push because of the stuff that's all over the walls. If I had my knife I'd try to cut through, but I don't. So instead, I threw my body up against the door, trying to ram it open. After four times, the door slammed open.

I regretted that immediately after. The creatures are all over the walls, it's hard to tell cus they blend in with all the weird shit covering the wallpaper, but you could see them.

Although, It seems as if they're asleep. Curled in tight balls and nestled in the indents of the weird substance on the walls. I guess they didn't hear anything from before or the door slamming open. Lucky me, huh? I should bring out the pulse rifle though, seeing as I don't have a knife anymore.

I limped out of the lobby and into the alley, carefully closing the door behind me. The alley is completely empty and covered in the same sticky shit as the walls in the hotel, although it's not as bad out here. It's not as bright anymore, it's darker. The suns barely peeked over the horizons across from each other, and with every passing minute, they were falling. It's going to get dark soon.

*SCREEEEEE*

I spun around to face the all too familiar battle cry that came from the hotel.

"They're waking up."

* * *

**Syrai Clarke**

_Carplis, colony planet 287_

_Hangar_

_3300 AD_

"What the fuck are those things?" I made sure to whisper, unable to keep the question in my head. They still don't know where I'm hiding at even though my gun is on the other side of the crate, I left it there like a dumbass.

I've never seen anything like them before. Is that what the mercenaries call the Ya-oot-chah? The yautja? They all stand around 6ft - 8ft tall. If they're anything like humans they'd all be considered male. They all have a mask on but their weapons and armor differ. They all seem to have a reptilian texture to their skins, each of them with different splotches, stripes, and colors. None of them were just a single color or pattern. Every one of them has black dreads that were decorated, except for one with grey dreads that had three times as many decorations in his hair.

He appeared older, wiser, and much more experienced in whatever it is they were doing here. He's much more decorative with his skulls, armor, and weapons. I'll call him the elder.

The elder stood by the hangar entrance as the rest clicked to each other in what I'm guessing is their language. All the others roared with their weapons in the air and charged into the underground entrance. The elder strayed behind the rest, my guess would be that he's just watching how things play out. He's walking a little too slow for my comfort though, taking his time to really look around. "He must know I'm here." Did I say that out loud? He turned his head in my direction and I ducked with my back behind the crate.

My breathing increased as his footsteps, that would not have been heard if not for the dirty concrete floor, approached the crate. He stopped right on the other side, where my gun lays. I don't hear anything. No steps, breathing, clicks, not even the xenomorph war cries. Maybe he's gone? I turned to look but came to face an armored boot. "SHit!" I crawled backward until the wall stopped me. The elder stared down at me, tilting his head as he typed something in his gauntlet.

"SHit!"

It was my voice, but I didn't say it. Did he record me? "What are you guys doing here?" He seemed to take a moment, typing into his wrist-thingy.

"What are you guys doing ~Scrrrch~ with ~Scrchh~ XENOMORPHS! ~pew, pew, pew! SCreee!~."

The last recording ended with gunshots and xenomorph screams. He must take different recordings and make sentences from them in mere seconds. "You can understand me?" He growled and balled his hand into a fist, like I had just insulted him. Does he think I called him stupid?

"You... ~Scrrch~ ...going to DIE... ~Scrrch~ ...from… ~Scrrch~ XENOMORPHS! ~Scrrch~ ...stupid-" Then with a low and guttural voice that almost sounded like a growl, he said. "-Ooman." Without giving me a chance to respond, he turned and followed after the rest.

Leaving me sitting here against the hangar wall, speechless.


	9. Chapter 8: Helping the Enemy

**Syrai Clarke**

_Carplis, colony planet 287_

_Hangar_

_3300 AD_

"Damnit!" I've been sitting here for almost an hour trying to override the hangars aircraft holder lockdown. Trying to use the hacking device and switching comms, rewiring the circuits and attempting a manual override. Even the blow torch didn't work! That no-good piece of shit pirate must have blocked all access to the ships. Meaning, if he's locked the ships in the hangars, he's locked the ships on the landing pads.

"Hello?" A voice called out from outside the hangar. I grabbed my gun and prepared for the worst. "I heard you yelling, maybe I could help." The voice sounded female. "I came from Earth a few hours ago, so I don't know if it's a tradition for you guys to routinely release deadly creatures into the city and cause an apocalypse, but maybe we could talk in person?" The person continued on. I risked a quick peek from where I was hiding. The voice belonged to a girl who looks like she could be 15 years old. Dirty blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and looked quite banged up. She's wearing green harem pants, a black tee, and sandals. From what I can see she's got a bag, a pulse rifle, and something in her pocket. A grenade maybe?

I peeked over and rested the gun on top of the crate. The girls eyes widened in fear when she saw my gun, but she remained perfectly still. Smart girl. "Slowly set your gun down in front of you, then straighten both of your arms out in the air with your palms facing me!" I yelled my command as clearly and simply as I could, I want no misunderstandings. "Ok, no problem!" She slowly followed my orders. Setting the gun down and opening her arms with her palms facing me. "Now take two large steps away from your gun and keep your feet shoulder-width apart!" She followed my orders. Backing away from the gun and keeping her legs apart. The girl looks pretty banged up with all the bloodstains on her face, hands, and pants. Looks like the bleeding came from her hand and a head wound. I don't see any fresh blood, so I'm guessing the bleeding stopped.

"I'm Leo, Leo Albin. You?" I approached her slowly and grabbed her gun off the ground. "I'm Syrai Clarke. Now, don't move a muscle."

"Nice coat. Did you used to work in the labs?" She asks too many questions, I hate people who ask too many questions. "No, I'm a doctor on Carplis." I lowered my gun. "Any other weapons on you?" Leo looked down at her pants. "I got a lighter in that pocket and a can of hairspray in that one. I used to have a knife, but it kinda melted away. Other than that, the pulse rifle is all I got." She's sketchy and naive. "The bag, what's in it?" I raised my gun at her as she turned her head to the side and grabbed her bag. "What point of, don't move a muscle, don't you get?" She dropped the bag at my feet and quickly put her hands back up. "Sorry bout that. You like water, cans of chili, paper, pencils, erasers, holographic screens, and medical supplies? Cus that's what I got in the bag." I don't think she realizes I could take her shit and leave. She's lucky I'm not a monster.

I flipped her pulse rifle over and pulled the clip out. Not one bullet slot was empty, meaning she hasn't shot it yet. "I'll give you your pulse rifle back, but you so as aim in my general direction and I'll kill you." I held the gun out and she slowly took it. "Finally, I can set my arms down! They were starting to hurt, ya know." The girl named Leo picked her bag up and limped past me. She lifted herself up on the metal crate with apparent struggle and obvious pain. "Well, thank god doc Syrai's in town. Think you can do somethin with my ankle? Kinda threw myself down a set of stairs and fucked everything up." Leo motioned to her cuts and bruises as she set the pulse rifle next to her. "Except for this one, this one was from a creature I killed with a knife. Apparently their blood is acid." She held up her hand. I could see the holes from the acid droplets, they were quite small and barely missed her bones. The acid didn't work its way through her hand, but it was still deep. "Found out the hard way, huh?" I asked, remembering the melted bodies I saw in the labs. "Oh yea, apparently acid isn't very good hand lotion." Some people have the worst humor, but maybe that's how people like her cope.

"Well, I got some numbing shots, but that's about all I got on me." The girl simply shrugged. "Well, numbing is better than nothing right?" I pulled out a numbing shot from the mini medi-kit in my pocket and gave her a dose. "How old are you kid?" I asked, not curious, just trying to get more intel from her. Leo fixed her pant leg and stood. "Turned 17 a while back. So, what were you yelling at earlier?" Leo asked as she slung her pulse rifle over her shoulder. "Long story short, the ship holder is locked and I can't fly the ship outta here without unlocking it." I hung the gun from my shoulder and checked to make sure my knife was still in its holster. "Did you try unlocking it?" Leo asked, moving to the control panel of the ship holder. Does she think I'm dumb? "No shit, I've tried everything! I have to go to the labs and unlock it from the main control computer." I watched as Leo adjusted her pulse rifle with a smile. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She's gotta be kidding me. Enthusiasm in a time like this? "You do know that the labs are infested with xenomorphs, right? Even the yautja decided to show up! There are dozens of dead bodies down there and we could be added to the count! Do you know that or are you just insane?" The girl tilted her head and looked at me as if I spoke in some foreign language. "I have no idea what a xeno-thing or a yaut-whatever is, but everywhere is infested right now. All I know is that I'd rather die down there fighting to escape than up here waiting for someone to save me." Insane as she may be, she made more sense than anything going on around here. I really hope she dies after she helps me in the labs. I never could stand kids.

"Alright, let's go. I'll lead, you listen and follow." I inwardly shivered at the excitement in her eyes as she settled the pulse rifle in her hand. She was ready to kill, even more so than I, and that scares me.

* * *

**Jek'tual**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

My dreads swung as I dove to the left, avoiding a razor-sharp tail that would have been my death. I activated my power glove with a quick switch just as the xenomorph launched itself. Barely managing to punch the creature in the chest before it could crash into me, sending the xenomorph through the human interior and creating a thick smoke from the human technology inside. I switched through visions as I followed after the xenomorph. "GRA!" I was pinned down by a sudden weight on my back. *SKREEE!* The xenomorph's long claws dug into my shoulders and back. I struggled greatly against its hold.

I looked up, green fluorescent blood illuminated through the smoke. I've always hated the sight of my blood, to me, it proves that I am something in which I am not. It proves me weak. "RRAAAAA!" I pushed myself up and rolled over, trapping the xenomorph under me. The xenomorph struggled as I balled my fist under its jaw, initiating my wrist blades with a flex. Wrist blades shot through the xenomorphs skull, killing it instantly. I heard as its tail dropped to the floor, landing next to me.

I stood slowly as my bones ached with every move. "Hrrn, Hrrn, Hrrn." I couldn't contain my laughter, I wouldn't. What a time for old age to hit me. I used to dance with death as effortlessly and skilled as the best hunters, but old age has cursed me. Now I have to calculate every move and every decision because when you dance with death at old age you don't want to miss a step. There's no quick recovery or swift moves because the older your body gets the more it betrays you. It's true when they say, "with old age comes more tricks in your wrist blade", but what's the use if your body won't comply. "Hrrn, Hrrn." Death will come for me soon, but for now, Cetanu [god of death] can kiss my ass.

I checked my map seeing my students locations, the xenomorphs, and two humans. I zoomed in on the humans. I knew I should have killed that human, they're never up to any good. The human I left alive has brought a friend, and they both have weapons. I have to hunt them down before they get to the pups, or the pups get to them.

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Underground._

_3300 AD_

She's trying to get me killed! Ordering me to go first, making me check that rooms and hallways are clear, having me create distractions for nearby xenomorphs.

At least she bothered to explain what xenomorphs are. She said that they're aliens who can lay these eggs in people that later pop out from their chest cavity as mini snake-like versions of them. Then there are facehuggers that hug your face and plant the same eggs as xenomorphs do. She says they're all picky though. They'll keep some people alive for egg hatching and the rest they'll toss in the trash.

"We're comin up on a hallway. You know what that means." Syrai looked at me and nodded to the wall. She's explained it once. I need to get close to the wall, without scraping it. Once I'm about 3 or 4 feet away from the corner, I have to start taking steps away from the wall to check the hallway. If it's a "T" shaped hallway, then I'd pretty much do the same tactic but with both walls.

It's another "T" shaped hallway, damn. "You know, I coulda swore you said you'd be leading." Syrai was right behind me, like usual, waiting for the clear signal. "No, I said you listen and follow."

"Before you said that, you said you would lead!"

Syrai chuckled. "You gettin chicken shit on me kid?" You should ask that again, but in a mirror. "No, I just think things would go alot faster if the one who knows where we're going would grow some balls and stop hiding behind me." She rolled her eyes with a scoff. " Now you're just pissin me off."

"Deal with it buttercu-ah!" I was kicked in the middle of my back and ALMOST landed face-first, but instead I landed roughly on my shoulder and ALMOST dislocated it. "Are you serious? You could've just had me killed!" Syrai stood back and watched me with a smile. "You got a pulse rifle, don't you? Now, how about you read that sign on the wall over there to me, doll. Assuming the hallway is clear, of course. " I have no doubt in my mind that this deranged woman would throw me to the xenomorphs and grab a martini to watch. "It's clear… Sign says the control room is this way." I walked and turned in the direction of the arrow. Sure enough, the control room was right there, but I think there's something there. I mean, like, I see a blurred outline of something in front of the door.

"What is it?" Syrai asked, breaking me from my fixation. "I don't know." Hopefully, she heard me, I suddenly found it very hard to talk or breathe.

The humanoid suddenly appeared from thin air. Its head tilted, short dreads swaying with every movement. It has a weird lookin mask on and it's kind of a light tan color with black spots all over. Is that some kind of endangered reptilian species? Is that why I've never heard of anything like him? Wait, is it a he?

I don't know and I really don't care to find out!

I ran to Syrai and grabbed her by her lab coat. "We gotta go!" She grabbed my upper and lower arm in her hands. Swinging me around and twisting my arm behind my back. She was so quick like it was some sort of reflex to her. Then she put pressure between my index finger and thumb. "Ahh!" Oh god, this is like going through the worst hand cramp of my life! "Tell me what's goin on!" Syrai demanded as she strained my arm higher. "You really wanna find out?" I asked just as the humanoid creature walked around the corner.

Perfect timing.

He stood in front of us with a staff poised in his hand. Syrai barely whispered. "Yautja." It was so quiet I couldn't tell what she said, it sounded almost like she said yahoo.

I struggled against her, but she wouldn't budge. "Syrai, let go." The humanoid raised its staff into the air. "Syrai, we need to-"

*RRRAAAAH!* The humanoid roared and so did my eardrums.

I kicked the wall in front of me, knocking us out of the way. "C'mon!" I grabbed the pulse rifle and rushed to my feet, but I didn't notice she wasn't behind me until she screamed. "Ahhh!" The humanoid pulled her up by her ponytail. She struggled against her attacker by twisting around and kicking, but the humanoid seemed unaffected. He made it seem like lifting human bodies was like lifting 5-pound weights.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it got ten times worse.

*RRROOAAARRR!* The humanoid cried out in pain as he was stabbed in his shoulder with a tail. Luckily for that reptile, the tail didn't go through. Syrai was thrown almost instantly, but she landed with the utmost elegance. Was she a doctor, or a secret agent? It's hard to tell.

She stood and adjusted the gun on her shoulder, looking at me before she turned. "You're on your own kid!" I could've sworn I saw her smile before she took off towards the control room.

The xenomorph had the humanoid pinned down and started shredding at his back. Green blood painted the floor and walls with every swipe. The humanoid lifted his head and stared at me. A silent plea for help, a plea I find hard to ignore. "I can't believe I'm doin this..."

One-shot, two-shot, three-shot, down!

I say It's a waste of three bullets, but at least the xenomorph's dead. The acid sure does work fast though, it's already made a clean hole through the floor.

I slung the pulse rifle back on my shoulder and put both hands in the air, my sad attempt to show I mean no harm. "Alright, don't kill me now. I'm on your side." I slowly approached the humanoid and offered my hand. He got himself up on his elbows to look up at me and growl. "Yea, you're not threatening anyone down there. Would'ya like some help, or did I just waste three bullets?" He eventually took my hand so I could help him up, but he wouldn't put his arm over my shoulder.

Turns out, he can't walk by himself in his current state. He's swaying in one spot like he's drunk off his ass. "Did you have too much to drink big guy?" The humanoid gave me a sharp growl, but at least he finally decided to just lean on the human for support. Although, he did it without warning me first.

"Oh damn-" He is a big, BIG heavy boy! "What the fuck do you eat?" The humanoid clicked at me and rolled his head. I'll assume he said something smartass.

"Looks like some idiot left the control room door wide open. Wonder who would do something like that?" The humanoid gripped tighter on my shoulder. "I know big guy, imma get you some help."

Syrai was bent over a screen, typing away. "Syrai?" She turned around in her seat. "Oh, not you again. The hell did you bring that thing here for?" I walked over to a wall and helped the big guy sit down. "We gotta help him. He's hurt, and you're a doctor-."

"Ha!" Syrai turned back to the screen. "Save that thing? A galactic alien hunter that tried to kill us? You really are insane."

" So what if I'm insane? At least I haven't tried to kill you, kick you in the back, or leave you for dead." Syrai stood so fast that the chair flew back. "Excuse me! I gave you a numbing shot, my only numbing shot! Do you know how much those are probably worth right now?" Oh wow, so much sacrifice. "Yea, and you also gave me a fucking migraine!" There goes another chair, only this time she kicked it across the room. "Fucking hell you're so damn annoying!" The same can be said for you.

I looked down at the humanoid, who looks very dead. "You alive guy?"

*Click, click* The humanoid tilted his head.

"Just checkin."

I turned around and nearly had a heart attack! How'd I not notice Syrai walking up next to me? How long has she been standing there for?

Syrai looked down at the humanoid, then at me. "Both of you look like broken glow sticks." Syrai said, barely able to contain her laughter. I never noticed how much blood I was covered in. "This day couldn't get any better if it tried." I was covered in my blood, his blood, and even had droplets of xenomorph blood melt through my hand.

"No, it couldn't." Syrai agreed through her laughter.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

_I apologize for the lack of activity on this story, I swear I'm still working on this! For those of you reading and actively commenting, I thank you very much and they have not gone unnoticed._

_I will most definitely try harder on making this story consistent with its updates. I'm far too attached to these characters I made and want to make more content of them XP_

_Again, thank you so much for reading and I'm sorry about my recent inconsistency with this story._


	10. Chapter 9: A Blue Knife

**Jek'tual**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

"C'jit! [Shit]" I am too late, the humans have somehow managed to catch the runt. I'm going to kill all of them when I reach them! For now, the gods have granted them their favor. I happen to be stuck on the other side of the compound with a couple of xenomorphs on my hands. When I get to the humans and the runt, I'll have all of their blood on my hands!

* * *

**Bhu'ja**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

What the pauk [fuck] have I gotten myself into? I'm bleeding to death and the damn humans won't shut up! Their body language shows aggression and they keep making eye contact, openly displaying their hatred and disrespect for each other. If that were me and another one of my hunt brothers, Jek'tual would have made us fight.

My eyebrow lifted at the bigger human kicking objects across the room. "Why kick the objects when you can just kick the runt?" Jek'tual had always warned us about the danger of prey. I'm beginning to wonder if that applies to humans. They seem too dumb to be a danger to anything other than themselves. They make me want to end myself.

*Ha, ha, ha, ha!*

What was that noise? Was that a challenge? Did the humans just challenge me? They're both showing their teeth, a sign of aggression in some animals. They must be challenging me! "Do you want me to claim your skull as a trophy?" I growled as the humans kneeled down in front of me. Are they going to attack? Should have guessed not, especially since they won't even fight each other.

The human runt started with its sounds, speaking slowly like I'm going to understand its language. " For the last time, I can't understand you!" I roared, making the bigger human jump back and grab its weapon. The runt threw itself in front of me, blocking the bigger one's aim. Like usual, they continued fighting with each other like little pups.

"How are you two not dead?"

At this rate, I'll be joining my fallen hunt brothers in the fight with Cetanu [god of death] if I don't get my wounds healed soon. I need to get to my clan symbol plate, but I feel as if the strongest of forces are holding me down.

Unblooded must wear a clan symbol plate in the middle of their chests to show that they're unblooded. Meaning, I can only take mine off after I have been marked blooded. It's almost a shame to be wearing the plate, but it makes a great hidden stash for healing shards.

The human runt must've seen what I was trying to grab. It followed my chest belt until it reached the clan symbol plate. Then the runt started with its human language and stared at me like it was lost. "Flip it over " I barely managed to rotate my hand, trying to tell the stupid little creature to flip the damn disk over.

The runt held the healing shard in its hands and showed it to the bigger one. "Now stab it right here." I pointed to my midsection, making both humans tilt their heads. I'm taking it they don't stab themselves to heal as we do. I almost regret not paying attention in class when Jek'tual was teaching us about healing shards. All I know is that I stab it into my midsection and it's supposed to heal minor injuries and stop any bleeding.

Is Paya [god] pauking [fucking] kidding me? The humans are arguing… Again…

Why are they so stupid?

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Underground, Control Panels._

_3300 AD_

"Nu-uh! You do it!" I shoved the thing in Syrais hands. The thing is weird, shaped like a knife, and blue. Neither of us know what it is, or what it does, but this thing wants us to stab him with it. "You saved the thing, you do it!" Syrai threw it at me. "You're the doctor, do your job!" I put the thing in her pocket before she could stop me. "Well, I'm off duty at the moment considering our fucking circumstances!" Syrai set the thing down on the table next to her. "You're a doctor, you're never off duty!"

"Well this time I am!" She turned and started walking for the computer. "All you have to do is stab him, it's like a giant knife sized needle." Syrai grabbed a chair off of the floor and put it in front of a computer. "If it's so easy, then why don't you do it?"

Defeated, I turned around and grabbed the weird thing off the table. My shoulders slouched with a disappointed sigh, the humanoid chittering away in his language. "If it's so easy, then why don't you do it?" I mimicked Syrai in a quiet mutter. "What was that?" Syrai turned around with her usual bitch-face. "That? Oh I apologize, that was just me mimicking how much of a bitch you are."

"You know what kid? Life's a bitch, get used to it!" Syrai turned around and began typing again. "Can't be a bigger bitch than you." I could hear her scoff as I kneeled next to the humanoid, holding the thing over his abdomen. "You know this is gunna hurt a lot, right?"

"It can't understand you stupid." How are we going to make it on a ship without killing each other if we can't even stop arguing for two minutes? "Hey, do me a favor and go fuck off. Maybe you could pull that stick out your ass while you're at it."

The humanoid growled at me, probably telling me to hurry up. "Well, here goes nothing." One, two…

*RRRAAAAAAAA*

"What did you do?" Syrai yelled, bringing her hand down from her ears. The humanoid stood with ease and cracked his knuckles. Then he went on to stretching like he wasn't almost dead a minute ago.

"I don't know, but think I just gave him some hardcore drugs."

* * *

**Jek'tual**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

*RRRAAAAAAAA*

That roar, that was the Runt! My helmet has shown me that the runt human stabbed him while he was already injured. The act makes my blood boil, craving the weight of her very skull in my hand. I picked up my pace, using the power glove to break through the flimsy, pathetic human walls.

From what I can see from my mask the human stabbed the runt and is now walking away from him. Leaving him for-... The runt is now standing up and stretching. Seeing this made me stop in my tracks.

Did the runt have the smaller human runt stab him with a healing shard? That must be the case. The human runt has just saved her skull, but the runt has gotten himself into a situation where he needed aid on his chiva. Unless he manages to obtain a most honorable kill, which I doubt he will, I will not allow him to pass this chiva.

Leaving him to become an outcast disowned by his clan.


	11. Chapter 10: Time for Plan B

**Syrai Clarke**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Underground, Control Panels._

_3300 AD_

"What did you just do!"

The Yautja roared at volumes I didn't think were capable, damn-near deafening me. The girl, once squatted but now on her ass, turned around. "I don't know, but I think I just gave him some hardcore drugs."

The yautja, after being stabbed, was stretching. Moving around as if he had never been hurt in the first place. The simple stab to the stomach seemed to do the trick for him, his wounds all healed and no sign of pain came across his face or body language.

"How is that even possible? You were DYING a minute ago!" I asked, staring at the creature as he picked his chest plate up from where Leo set it to get the blue knife out. "It can't understand you stupid." Leo mimicked me from earlier, wearing a shit-eating grin with a glint of pure evil in her eyes. "I don't have time for your smartass remarks, I got a planet to escape from." I dismissed. "Well yea, don't we all?" The little shit asked, this time walking up behind me to look over my shoulder. "Yea, well you're not welcome on the ship I get on. So I hope you know how to pilot a ship." I would rather do the galaxy a free favor and kill her than to let her come aboard the ship I pilot. "Whatever, I bet you're a crazy cat lady."

"I happen to be a dog person." I typed a few more commands on the computer, trying to override the ship's lockdowns. I don't know much about computer codes and hacking, but hopefully I know enough."What, why? Dogs are the complete opposite of you! Dogs are so nice and loveable, and you, you're just a heartless bitch."

"Don't you have a gigantic alien hunter to deal with?" I waved my hand at her and continued typing. "Uhh, Syrai?" I ignored her, hoping she'd leave me alone. Although I should know better. She's probably only alive because she's persistent and stubborn.

"Syrai!" Leo yelled, shaking my shoulder. "What!?" I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at something else, and she looked scared.

"Seerai."

* * *

**Jek'tual**

_Hunting grounds_

_3300 AD_

When I turned down the hallway into the room they were in, Bhu'ja, the runt, was bending over to pick up his clan symbol plate. Little did he know, he was about to get beat with that plate.

Right as I made it into the doorway, I made a low click, one that had alerted Bhu'ja but not the ignorant humans. The humans were bent over their stupid little technology arguing. I cannot understand the human language well, but I understand enough to get a point. The runt human just called the bigger human a-a heartless bitch? I checked that human's vitals, and she surely has a heart. Maybe it is some stupid human saying.

Then the human dismissed the runt. It was almost sad, watching the little human runt turn around. All she could do is call to the other human I saw from before. Apparently, her name is "Seerai." I tested her name on my tongue, I didn't like it. That made the bigger human turn around quick. Her eyes widening, I'm sure she remembers me. "It is you!" She said in her shrill human voice, pointing at me. The runt looks from me to her. "You know him!" Now she is pointing at me. Humans are idiots, but I am not here for them. My eyes are set on the runt, Bhu'ja.

"What are you doing with the human's, runt?" Bhu'ja stinking of fear, held his head low in a sign of submission. "I encountered the humans in the halls. They had weapons, I was trying to scare them off. Kill them if they attempted to kill me. Then a xenomorph came from behind, stabbed my shoulder with its tail and pinned me face down. Then the runt human killed the alien, brought me in here, and used a healing shard I had hidden under my clan plate to heal me. I was just leaving now-."

I growled, hushing the runt. "I do not care if you were just now leaving to continue the hunt!" My voice was one of pure anger as I approached the runt. "This is a chiva! A test to see if you are worthy of the clan!" I held the runt by his throat and lifted him up, pinning him to the wall. "When you should have fallen honorably at the hands of the xenomorphs, you accepted help from this tiny little abomination of an ooman runt!" I balled my fist, activating my wrist blades. "I should kill you, but I am sparring your life because I am certain that you will die down here anyway. I am convinced that the moment you leave this room, you will die. I am sparring your life from me, not because I am weak, but because you are not worthy of my effort!" I released the runt, throwing him across the room towards the human technology. Maybe a good shock will fix whatever is wrong with this runts head.

"Hey, what the fuck!" One of the humans yelled. I turned to see what their loud noises were for. The bigger human is staring at the technology with hands on her head. The little human was staring at me."Dude! We needed that to get out of here! That was our only way out! What's your fucking problem!" The little runt's arms are wide open, her stance low, teeth bared, and eyes maintaining constant contact with mine. I don't know what this "dewd?" is that she speaks of, but what I do understand is that she is openly challenging me. I will teach this little runt a lesson since she is too stupid to learn from the other runt's mistakes.

* * *

**Leo Albin**

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_Underground, Control Panels._

_3300 AD_

Syria's "friend" just broke the computers we needed to get out of here by throwing the other creature at them. Straight up just threw him across the room, with one arm and no signs of struggle. Syrai was staring, mouth wide open and horrified, at the now broken computers.

"Dude! We needed that to get out of here! That was our only way out! What's your fucking problem!" I yelled, looking at Syria's friend. His head tilted. "Dewd?" I guess he's never heard of dude… Must be a human thing then, I guess we're just cool like that.

Then as quickly as he threw the other guy, he got into a stance. Legs shoulder-width apart and arms wide open, he threw his head back.

*ROAAAAAAAAR*

Syrai screamed and held her ears from his sudden action. I stood holding my ears, still watching what he's going to do next. "I think, he thinks you challenged his dominance or some shit." Syrai said, slowly letting her hands fall from her ears. The way she said it, it was like she was trying not to laugh. Then as to confirm her claim, the creature started taking huge strides towards me. "I fucked up!" I threw myself behind Syrai. "Don't hide behind me, get the fuck away from me!" She yelled trying to get me off of her, but I have a serious death grip on her arm. "He's your friend, tell him to go away!"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Now get off of me!" Syria turned around and did some secret agent bullshit move, and now I'm somehow right in front of Syrai's friend holding onto her jacket. He reached his hand up to his mask, unlatching some tubes with a hiss. Then he took off his mask. I almost vocally expressed my disgust. He had various scars over his face and had predatory beady eyes. His eyes were probably the only thing pretty about him, a nice gold with a small ring of brown around his iris. He has grey dreads decorated to shit, I think I'll call him Grey-hair. He has four mandibles, no lips, and a tiny little forked tongue. "How are you guy's supposed to use straws?" I asked the creature, he only tilted his head. He looked pissed, but I don't know if that is just his face or if he's actually mad. "I-I mean… Nevermind. Uhh, do you want this jacket?" Out of nervousness, I offered up Syrai's jacket. Grey-hair took the jacket from me. Looking at the jacket then back at me. "Jaak'et?" He asked, pointed at the jacket. "Uh, yea. That's a jacket. It's meant to keep you warm." The creature, no longer looking as pissed off, stood upright. He held the jacket up to his face, looked at it for a minute, then back at me.

*Hrrn, Hrrn, Hrrn.*

What the fuck was that noise? I looked to Syrai, who had her arms crossed and glaring at me. "Was that a laugh?" I whispered. Syrai shrugged. "I'm just mad that he hasn't killed you yet."

"Jaaket." Grey-hair said once again, then he threw it back to Syrai. "Thanks, I kinda wanted this back." Syrai said, glaring at me. It was my turn to shrug.

The grey-haired humanoid thingy typed on his wrist computer, if that's what it is. "How are you... ~Scrrrch~ ...still... ~Scrrrch~ ...alive?" Grey-hair tilted his head and did its weird laugh. Syrai broke into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Hey, I saved his life!" I pointed at the other humanoid I saved, I'll call him Damsel in distress [Damsel for short], he was still standing there. "Oh, and I also remember someone-" I pointed at Syrai. "-hiding behind me the ENTIRE way here while I empty the halls of xenomorphs!" That made Syrai stop laughing. I could swear I see a blush on her face, she's embarrassed.

Serves her right!


	12. Chapter 11: Abandonment Issues

Jek'tual

_Hunting grounds_

_3300AD_

The humans are back to bickering… Again.

I look to Bhu'ja, the disgrace of a yautja. "You do not have any more time to deal with these lesser beings, you must leave to continue your chiva… If you can."

Bhu'ja looks at me. "What about the humans?" The humans were quiet until Bhu'ja mentioned them.

The human runt taps the bigger humans arm "Oh, Oh, they said human again. They're talking about us… OW!" The bigger human smacks the runt. "Would you just shut up?" The human runt whines in her language, once again starting a bicker with the bigger human.

"We will leave the humans to fend for themselves-" I put my mask back on, and of course Bhu'ja follows suit. Can't lead a hunting party let alone his own actions. "-but if they come close to the hunting party I will kill them."

Looking back to the humans, they were still bickering. This time the bigger human was standing with her arms wide apart, challenging the smaller one. "Oomans!" Speaking their language is always difficult, but they understand what I want.

I want their attention, and their attention is what I got.

* * *

Leo Albin

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_3300AD_

"That hurt! Why'd you have to smack me so hard?" I asked, rubbing my head. "Because you're an idiot who doesn't know when to shut up. Maybe a bit of pain will help you." I rolled my eyes. "A bit of pain or a concussion?" Syrai chuckled. "I wish you'd get a concussion already, it'd be a lot more peaceful."

"Yeeaa, I don't think peaceful is possible while there is an alien invasion goin on." Syrai is smirking, she got something smart to say. "Oh, peaceful is possible anywhere in this galaxy. As long as you aren't there!" My turn to smirk! "Oh please, you wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for me." Syrai stood with her arms out. "You were only a goddamn meat shield!"

"OOMANS!"

Syria and I quickly turned around. Grey-hair and Damsel already had their masks back on, but only Grey-hair was typing into his wrist-thingy.

"Stay away… ~Scrrrch~...If you…~Scrrrch~...Want to…~Scrrrch~...LIVE!"

* * *

Syrai Clarke

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_3300AD_

The message given to us from the elder was crystal-fucking-clear. From this point on we were not allies, we were enemies.

Leo, being the dumbass she is, opened her loud mouth and approached the elder before I could react. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I just saved your friend's life and all I get is a death on sight strike?!" The elder growled and put his mechanical hand on Leo's shoulder. "Yautja have no friend…. Only hunter and prey." With a shove, Leo was sent flying back into the tables. It was a good thing I didn't react, little shit deserved it. On the other hand, It's surprising how much english the elder knew. Makes me curious as to how he acquired the knowledge.

The elder took one last look at me and nodded, I'm guessing that was farewell.

"Ow! The fuck was up Grey-hairs ass?!" Leo asked, struggling to get up from the mess she was shoved into. "You, and that was his way of getting you out." Leo, now on her feet, adjusted her gun. "So, we got kicked from the hunting party-" I interrupted. "No, we were never in it." Leo shrugged. "Ok, well... The motherboard is trashed so we can't get the hangar locks to let the ships go, and apparently the locks are blow torch proof… So what do we do now?"

"Correction, what are YOU going to do? I want nothing to do with you, NOTHING." I say, throwing my arms out in exaggeration so that maybe she will understand I want nothing to do with her. "Ok, I know I'm a smart-ass… But we are in an alien invasion! Don't you think it is safer to be in a group of two, then to be alone?" Leo said, looking hurt and somewhat scared. "I'm better off on my own." I said, taking a hold of my gun and heading for the door back to the hallway. Leo ran in front of me, blocking my path. "Wait, please let me come with you! I'll be quiet, I swear. I just don't want to be alone." I chuckled at her pitiful state. What happened to all of the, you wouldn't have survived without me, talk? "I don't care what you want, or don't want, find someone else to babysit you. I got a shithole to escape from." I moved her aside and left her in the room.

* * *

Leo Albin

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_3300AD_

I stood and watched as Syrai left me in the control room. The feeling of panic hasn't settled in yet, but I can feel it sneaking it's way up my spine. "Don't panic, that is the worst thing you can do right now. Everything's going to be ok. Everything's going to turn out alright. Just think about what you got to do next… What do you got to do next?" I paced around the room with the pulse rifle in my hands, overthinking everything. If I die, my mom would have died for nothing. Zora, the kind lady who let me use her shower and gave me this gun, would have died for nothing. What was the last thing she said to me? Pulse rifle was for last defense? No, there was something else she told me to do, but I just can't remember it…

_"One more thing. If I don't make it back in 15 minutes, or one of those things breaks into this room, you need to take the pulse rifle and get to one of the ships in the hangars. If there aren't any ships in the hangars then try the landing pads."_

Of course, the landing pads! Zora said if there's no ships in the hangars, to try the landing pads. There are ships in the hangars, but they are inaccessible. Hopefully, the ships at the landing pads aren't on lockdown too.

I turn the gun sideways and check the clip. I used three bullets to save the Damsel's life, meaning I got seven bullets left in my clip. I think I can make due… I kinda have no choice until I can find more, or something else.

With my back to the wall, I peeked into the hallway. Empty, no sign of life at all. I walked out of the control room, pulse rifle in my hands. Ready to shoot if I have too.

My strategy, keep low and close to the walls, and constantly look behind and above me. Maybe not the best, maybe not what a pro would do, but it's what I feel comfortable doing. Luckily, I remember the way back. Only this time, I get to do things my way. Which will be interesting because I have no clue what to do in a survival situation like this. Syrai seemed to know everything, but Syrai also happened to be a heartless old hag so…

I peeked around the corner I saved Damsel at, his green blood illuminated the floor. There were two tables close to me and in the distance were two aliens. If I can get to those tables, I can hide underneath and wait for them to leave. Pretty risky, but it's my only plan.

I stayed as low as I could be, never losing sight of either of them. When I reached the tables I quickly went underneath. The xenomorphs heads snapped in my direction, releasing a *Hisssss*.

One of them opens their mouth to reveal their second mouth. Opening and closing it shut a few times, it looked directly at me. The thing threw itself upright and gave the most shrill screech I've ever heard with its arms open wide. The second one was quick to join in its terrifying cry.

_***SCREEEEE***_

I've been made! My hand instinctively tightened around my pulse rifle at the sight. I only have seven bullets, and it took a perfect three shots to kill just one of them.

Right when I thought they were going to launch at me, they jumped on top of the table I was under and into the vent system. I could hear their claws scratching the vents above me, it seems like they're in a rush to get somewhere from what it sounds like. Luckily, there aren't any more xenomorphs in this hallway.

Guess it's safe for me to get out now.

* * *

Syrai Clarke

_Carplis, Colony Planet 287._

_3300AD_

***PEW PEW PEW~SCREEE***

Another one down and two more pop out from the vents. "Oh come on! Can't you guys focus on the yautja or the other human? I'm just trying to leave!" I bring my pulse rifle up, aim, and fire. Taking out the first one with two perfect shots to the head. The second one jumped on the wall and sprinted its way towards me, fashioning its inner mouth with an ugly hiss. I shot, only to miss as it jumped to the other wall. It was dangerously close now. "Stay still won't ya!?"

I shot another two times, backing up to try to put some space in between me and this xeno. Both bullets missed. It dodged, jumping off of the wall to the ceiling, and onto me.

"SHIT!" I held my pulse rifle above me as a shield from this things teeth. The power of its jaws are simply terrifying, it snapped the pulse rifle in half! "AHCK!" The thing lifted me by my throat and pinned me against the wall. Its second mouth coming out, as if smelling me. I grabbed its hand with both of mine and kicked it in the abdomen as hard as I could, but to no avail. It didn't even budge, but it was sure as shit pissed.

If I die at the hands of this creature, it will not be a coward's death. I will spite it to the grave!"Do it already pussy!" The xeno's face inched slowly towards mine, and I knew then what my fate was to be. A spawner for one of these fucking things. My heart raced in my chest, but I retained my hateful expression and showed no fear. I wouldn't even close my eyes to what was coming, I wouldn't give it the satisfaction of watching me cower in fear.

Just as its mouth opened to reveal its second mouth, a gunshot rang through the air and the xenomorph froze. After a second or two, I dropped to the floor. Soon after I did, the xenomorph dropped. A perfectly placed shot was in the side of the xenomorph's head, you could see clean through its skull.

"I told you, you wouldn't make it far without me."

"Oh god, it's you." And now I wish I was dead. "I believe that was a, thank you for saving my life Leo you're awesome!" The little shit mocked me with a smug. "Sure, we'll leave it at that."

"Anyway, good luck. Imma leave now." What? She's leaving me? "Wait, you're leaving me?" Leo started to leave, but then she stopped and turned around. "Oh, I suggest leaving this area quick, they follow loud sounds." The little smug shit gave me a peace sign and turned around to walk away. "Hold up, I don't got a weapon." Leo shrugged. "Then get one, I'm sure there's a body you can loot somewhere down here." I shook my head. "No, there's no bodies on the way back to the surface except the scientist's body." Leo put her hand to her chin, pretending to think, and pointed her finger up. "I got an idea!" Leo pulls out the can of hairspray and a lighter. She then set it on the ground and backed up from it. "Here ya go! You can use these until you find something else." I never wanted to strangle someone in my entire life. "I can't use those!" I picked them up off of the ground. "Why not? The Xeno's seem to be kinda like bugs. Bugs hate fire. Don't see why it wouldn't work." Leo shrugged. "No you don't get it, I need an actual weapon!" I took a couple steps closer towards Leo, she took a few back and held her gun up. "What? What are you doin kid?"

"I don't trust you!" Has she gone mad? "Leo, if I wanted to take your stuff. I would have done that a long time ago… Remember?" Leo took another step back. "Ya, but you had your own weapon and healing supplies then. Now you only have the hairspray and lighter I gave you. To top it off, you're approaching me talking about how you need a real weapon. And Syrai, I've seen you fight. I would lose in an instant, and I CAN'T risk losing now! Not even to you."

"Leo I wouldn't do that, I'm not a monster… " It's like she changed completely, I've never seen her so pissed before. "Bullshit! You are a monster! You may not look like it, or have the same capabilities, but you sure as hell act like it! You used me as a fucking meat shield all the way to the control room, treated me like shit, and left me for dead TWICE! Telling me to go get a different babysitter and that you didn't care about what I want or didn't want! You're lucky I even gave you the can of hairspray and the lighter!"

"Leo, look I'm sorry. I can be really cold when things become stressful, and I've never been great with kids. I promise you, I won't steal your stuff. I just want to hang around you until I can find something I can use. Is that ok?" Leo stood frozen for a minute, and then relaxed. "Fine, but what I say goes, and I won't hesitate to kill you if you reach for my gun." I nodded. "Of course, and thank you Leo. I assume we're both headed for the landing pads?" Leo nodded and started walking, I followed behind.

I have to find a way to get that pulse rifle from her...

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_Hello everybody! This story isn't dead yet! I swear imma finish it one day lmao. _

_I'm sorry about being so lazy about keeping this story posted with updates, but those of you that are still reading, I thank you so much and I do hope you're enjoying this story so far! _


End file.
